


Handcuffs and Grade A's

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Future sex scenes, Homosexuality, M/M, Normal Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months of being in a Juvenile detention center, Jo comes back to High School along with Dean. She has been signed up by her mother for a tutor called Charlie Bradbury thanks to Sam. But soon enough tutoring becomes something more that neither of the two really expected to happen with of course with some roadblocks in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is the first Fan Fic I've down outside of Teen Titans and Jo and Charlie are my ship cause it means Jo isn't dead and it makes me happy. But basically everyone is a senior and a junior in this fan fic. And Destiel is in the background more than a main focus. But it will help out in the future.

Jo woke up to sound of her alarm going off. She sat up and looked at the clock. It flashed 6:45 am. After being in Juvie for the past six months, it was going to be hard for her not to wake up early. Though her mom and Bobby said she could sleep an extra 45 minutes because Dean and Sam were quick with the shower. Next thing she heard, a knock on her door followed by her mother coming in.

“Joanna Beth, time to get up. First day back for you and Dean. And we are going to have a talk about some rules. Now get into the shower.” She said.

“Let me guess if we get into one more fight, boot camp?” Jo asked as she rested her chin into the palm of her hand. Ellen looked at her, putting her tongue into her cheek.

“You want to end up there? Might do you some good. We can pack you pack you up now before you get into another fight and break a boy’s face and then threaten him with a knife. Which by the way is locked up and Bobby has the key. So should we make the call? They really wanted you and Dean sent there.” Ellen said.

Jo let out a sigh. “I’ll get ready for school. When can I have my knives back?” She asked as she got out of bed.

“Make some good grades than we’ll talk. Hurry up before the boys eat all the food.” Ellen said as Jo walked out of her room.

“What if I’m not in the mood to shower?” Jo asked.

“Than I’ll pick you up and throw you in there myself. Is that where we are heading to?” Ellen asked.

“No.” Jo moan as she went into the bathroom.

Quickly she took a shower and dried her hair. In reality, she was kinda of glad to go back to school because it was better than Juvie. Hell anything was better than Juvie. Jo headed back to her room and got dress in simple jeans, a black tank and boots. She grabbed her green jacket and her backpack as she walked out to the dining room. Sam, Dean and Bobby were already there, eating their food as Bobby was looking through the paper. Jo took her seat as Ellen came out with a plate of food. Eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Jo was getting sick of the eggs because that was basically what she was feed every morning.

“Great. Eggs.” She said.

“And what’s wrong with the eggs?” Bobby asked as he folded up the paper.

“They feed this to me every morning.” Jo said.

“They did the same to me but you’re mom’s cooking is way better.” Dean said causing Ellen to smiled.

“Thank you Dean. You want something different Jo?” She asked.

“Toast?” Jo asked looking up at her mouth.

“Butter?” She asked.

“Please.” Jo repiled. Ellen nodded her head as Dean reached over and took Jo’s plate.

“Hey!” Jo said as Dean put the eggs on his plate.

“You didn’t want the eggs. So I’m going to eat them.” Dean said with his mouth full and a smile on his face. Jo rolled his eyes as she took her plate back. Bobby sat the paper on the table and looked at the three of them.

“Alright so there are going to be some changes made around here since you idijts got yourself sent to Juvie.” Bobby said as Ellen came back with Jo’s toast and a plate of her own. She took a seat beside Bobby.

“One of these changes is all three of you will be helping out at the Roadhouse. Sam you’re including because the work can help you out. You will be paid minimum wage and you will be expected to show up for your shifts after your tutoring which means no making out with boyfriends.” Ellen looked at Dean who gave them a smile.

“Does that mean I can do it on the weekends?” Dean asked.

“Depends if your working or not.” Ellen said.

“Wait, we’re getting tutors?” Jo asked.

“Yep. Sam got some of his friends to help you out. You were gone for six months. You’re going to behind in your classes.” Ellen said. Jo looked at Sam.

“Who did you get us?” She asked.

“Kevin Tran agreed to help Dean. You remember him right?” Sam asked looking at Dean.

“Little Kevin Tran. Of course I do. How is he doing?” Dean asked causing Sam to smile.

“Pretty well. He still has the highest GPA in his class. But Jo, I got you a new girl too the school and she’s pretty cool and really smart. Her name in Charile. She said she can meet with you after school. Kevin will need a day so he can help his mom out with a couple of things today.” Same said.

“Well that’s kind of Charlie to help Jo right away.” Ellen said.

“Charlie doesn’t do much after school so that’s why.” Same said. Bobby looked at his watch.

“Speaking of which the three of you need to get going. Jody will be keeping an eye on you two since thanks to the shit you two pulled, the school has police there and Jody was kind enough to agree to be there.” Bobby said.

“Hey, it wasn’t just me and Jo. Michael Garrison and Lucifer, speaking of which who names their kid after the devil, were part of it as well and they got off scott free. We just got punish cause-” Dean was cut off by Ellen.

“Cause you two are always getting into fights and causing problems with the teachers. And with the Garrison family, you two started it and Jo broke that one boy’s face while you Dean damaged how many lockers and broke the other boy’s arm. You both need to learn self control. That’s why you both are working at the Roadhouse.” Ellen said as Jo got up after she finished eating.

“Where are you going?” Ellen asked.

“To brush my teeth. I didn’t want to taste toothpaste while I ate. Continue fussing at Dean.” Jo said with a smirk.

* * *

The first half of classes felt like forever for Jo. But didn’t always feel like that when you didn’t want to be there really? First it started with biology class and the discussion of muscles and the nerves system which got Jo confused. Than off to Latin which was a bit easier for her than Biology. Next was English where they started to read Hamlet. Than at least she had Study Hall where she got some extra sleep. Than after lunch she had Algebra II, US history which for her would be easy because she had a knack for history classes and then Art.

But right, it was lunch and she could take a breather. While she was brushing her teeth, her mom had put a bagged lunch in there which consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, and a small bag of lays chips. When you had to feed three mouths everyday for school, lunch wasn’t the greatest. She saw Sam sitting Kevin, Castiel Novak and Annie Milton, fosters in the wonderful Garrison family Dean and her clashed with alot, and Meg Masters which she wondered why they hung out with her when she used to be part of Lucifer’s gang but she bonded with Castiel and Sam and she didn’t know why. She walked over and took an empty seat.

“Well look who broke free from her cell.” Meg said as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Nice to see you too Meg.” Jo said as she pulled out her bag.

“Let’s not start something. Jo already had Officer Mills watching her.” Sam said. Jo looked at Annie and Castiel.

“How’s Michael's face doing?” She asked with a grin that cause Castiel to smirk.

“Healed finally. But he’s out for you and Dean. More you than anything.” Cas said.

“Bring it. That’s all I have to say. Sam, do you have any spare money to get something to drink?” Jo said.

“No I don’t. Sorry Jo.” Sam said. Kevin gave her a smile.

“I got some. Water? Milk?” Kevin said as he reached into his back pocket. Jo gave him a smile.

“Water. Thanks Kevin Solo.” She said causing the boy to laugh.

“So you heard the nickname?” He said as he got up.

“Cas visited me and told me. And you don’t have to go buy the drink for me.” Jo said.

“Blondie, you kicked Michael’s ass because he threaten Sam, Kevin, Cas and Anna. You just got back from Juvie for six months. Let them spoil you alittle.” Meg said as Kevin got up and headed to the line.

“Fine.” Jo said.

“So how are you classes going so far Jo?” Anna asked.

“I hate them but that is how it is for me. Even hated the lessons at Juvie.” Jo said.

“Well they at least caught you up to some speed. And Charlie agreed to help you catch up. Where is Charlie? She has lunch with us.” Castiel asked.

“When did Charlie get here?” Jo asked.

“A month after you and Dean were shipped off. She joined the Honor Society with Kevin and Sam. They introduce her to us and then she became part of our group.” Castiel said.

“What’s she like?” Jo asked.

“Different. She’s a hacker and skilled in sciences and maths. You can ask her anything about pop culture and she can answer it.” Sam said as Kevin came back with some water.

“We talking about Charlie?” Kevin asked.

“Yep. Don’t you and her do the Larping stuff together?” Meg asked.

“Yeah. And Charlie is in line getting food.” Kevin asked grabbing a chair and pulling it over beside Jo and him.

“Why is she late?” Sam asked.

“Well she works with the IT department during her study hall. I think she got hold up in the office.” Kevin said as a red head girl came over.

Jo looked at her closely and examined her. She had long red hair to her chest and green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with the words ‘The Book Was Better’ under a purple hoodie with light blue skinny jeans and simple tennis shoes on. She had a tray of food with a bag over her shoulder. She looked at Jo and gave a weakly smile. Jo noticed there was a slight blush which cause Jo to blush alittle.

“OH hi. You must be the famous Jo. I’m Charlie. Your tutor.” She said as she put her tray down and took a seat.

“Yep. I’m the famous Jo. I like that title.” She said causing a few snickers, especially from Sam.

“Well as it was said before, you broke my foster brother’s face.” Castiel said.

“This is true.” Jo said.

Charlie looked at Jo as she pulled out a notebook. “So um what classes are you struggling with? Sam didn’t tell me which you aren’t the strongest at.” She asked.

“I don’t get Biology. I suck at Algebra. So those two. I good at Latin and History and I only have Art and English which are kinda of bullshit classes. They told me you’re a whiz with science and math.” Jo said.

“Well that works. We can meet in the library.” Charlie said.

“Alright. I can do that.” Jo said.

“Now that we have your little date set-up and you’re here Charlie, I need an update. Are you coming going to the HIM concert at the end of the month?” Meg asked with a smiled.

“Oh sure. I can go. Sam are you going?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll have to talk to Bobby and Ellen because we all got told we’re working at The Roadhouse now. Jo maybe if you can prove to your mom and Bobby, you can join us. Your mom said you just need to improve your grades right?” Sam said.

“And not get into fights. Who know.” Jo said.

“Well we’ll get started on your grades today.” Charlie said.

Jo gave her a smile and nodded her head.

 

 


	2. First Tutor Date?

When the bell rang, Jo let out a slight groan. Yeah classes were over but she didn’t want to actually go to her first tutoring session. Yeah Charlie seemed pretty cool but she didn’t want to do this. Why her grades was a big deal when this wasn’t really a need for her to stay in school. She just needed not to get into fights to get thrown back to juvie. She grabbed her bag and headed down the library. Some of the kids looked at her as she walked by. They knew who she was. Everyone at lunch basically referred to her as the Famous Jo. And she was pretty sure that would most likely stick with her till she graduated, well if she did.

But she came to a stop when she saw Michael leaving from his locker. She stopped and grinned. As he started to walk towards her, she crossed her arms. Michael came to a stop and had to smirk. He shook his head.

“You know. I figure you would have stayed there for much longer.” He said.

“Nope. I got out cause I was a good girl. And the urge to punch you in the face got too strong.” She said.

He got closer and looked at her. “You better watch it Harvelle. Otherwise you would find yourself back in that cell and yourself removed from the school.”

This only cause Jo to chuckled. “And next time it’ll be because your hospital bed is waiting for you.” She said stepping closer to him.

“Hey! What’s going on?” The two turn their heads and saw Officer Jody Mills. She walked over to the two causing them to step away.

“Now we all know that we shouldn’t be causing some fights because if I’m right, there will be charges slapped on both of you. Jo shouldn’t you be going to your tutoring session?” Jody asked.

“Yes.” She said.

“Than let’s go and let Mr. Garrsion head home.” Jody said putting her hand on Jo’s shoulder and started to lead her towards the Library. Jo turned around and flipped Micheal off before she back around. Jody smirked.

“You shouldn’t be trying to start something with him.” She said.

“He started it actually. He got close to me.” Jo said pointing to herself.

“Still. I took this gig because I promised Bobby I would help watch over you and the boys. I don’t want to be failing him.” Jody said. Jo shook her head.

“I know. But if he hit me first and I hit back, how much trouble would I be in?” She asked.

“Well if it was in a true act of self-defense, not alot but if you hit him back just to hit him back, I would have to arrest you and I don’t want to Jo.” Jody said causing her to smirk.

They came to the library and Jo saw Charlie was already in there. If Jody wasn’t there beside her, she would turn around and walk away. She let out a sigh as she opened the doors and walked in. Charlie noticed her come in causing her to light up. Jo gave her a smile as she pulled out a chair and took a seat.

“You made it. Dean said you were going to try and skip.” Charlie said as Jo put her bag on the table.

“Well I wanted to but you’re being kind to help me with my two worst subjects.” She said as she unzipped her bag to reach in and pulled out her text books.

“Well that was thoughtful of you. Well I actually know you have the same Biology teacher as Anna and I asked your Math teacher where you are to help you out. So where do you want to start, Biology or the wonderful planes of Algebra?” She asked.

“Honestly, neither.” Jo said.

“Ok, what do you have any homework in your classes that I can help you with?” She asked.

“Um, yeah. I have Algebra homework. So I guess this means we’re working on Algebra.” She said.

“Yep. Alright. What is the topic Lady Knight?” Charlie asked.

“Graphs. More of Finding the Intercepts.” Jo said.

“Oh that’s simple.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Than let’s get started.” Jo said putting on a forced smile.

For the next half an hour, Charlie sat there re-teaching Jo what she sat in class learning. But for some reason, it made more sense with her teaching it. It kinda of surprised her how well she was doing this. Plus it made it easier for her to get through the work. Thanks to Charlie, she got through her homework quickly. She handed her answers to Charlie who went over them. She gave her a smile.

“Good Job. You only got three wrong.” She said.

“Does that mean it’s like C worthy?” Jo asked.

“Well you got three out of seven wrong and I would say yes. So that’s all. I’m guessing no Biology?”

“Just read a chapter. I have Latin and English but I can do those on my own.” Jo said putting everything back into her bag.

“Ok. We can meet back here tomorrow and work on anything else you’re assign. Sound like a plan?” Charlie asked as she did the same.

“Sure but what if I understand it and don’t need to come?” Jo asked as they stood up.

“I can give you my number and you can send me a text when you don’t need a session.” Charlie pulled out a small piece of paper and her pen and jolted down her number. She gave it to Jo.

“Than I’ll text you when I think I have it handled. And if I end up having trouble I can call you.” Jo said as they started to walk out.

“Yep. I don’t do much except on Saturdays when I’m busy all day and Kevin is with me.” She said.

“What happens on Saturday?” Jo asked looking at her as Charlie pulled out her car keys.

‘I larp with Kevin. It’s roleplaying in real life. It’s medieval setting and it's really fun. We’re in the same fraction and he’s a mage and I’m archer.” She said.

“Wait you use real arrows?” She asked.

“No. We use rounded ones. They have rubber heads on them. They hurt alot.” They said as they came to the parking lot. Charlie stopped at a black truck. You could tell it was either old or had a crappy paint job because of the paint was wearing off.

“Yours?” Jo asked looking at her.

“Oh yeah. It was my dad’s but he got a new car and gave me the truck.” She said walking over to the driver’s side to unlock it.

“Lucky you. Sam, Dean and I share the Impala but Dean is the one who drives it the most. I’m hoping Bobby will give me my own car soon.” She said.

“I’ve seen the Impala. It’s beautiful. When you guys were away, Sam drove it. I got to ride in it. Hey do you need a ride Jo?” She asked as Jo seemed like she was looking for someone.

“I think so. Dean was suppose to wait for me but he’s probably off blowing Cas or getting blown by Cas. I never know with the two.” She said as she looked back at Charlie.

“Then hope in.” She said as she got into the truck. Jo smiled and went over to the passenger side. She got in and watch Charlie start the truck and shift it into drive.

“Alright. So how did you meet Sam?” Jo asked.

“Oh. Um. I have english with him. And though honor society too. I was partnered up with Sam to go over some poetry together. Can I ask you a question?” Charlie said.

“Sure. What is it?” Jo asked.

“How did Dean and Sam become your brothers?” She asked.

“Well Dean and Sam’s father was an asshole and a friend of Bobby’s. When he left them, Bobby adopted him. Well Bobby came into the Roadhouse and meet my mom after my dad died. They fell in love and got married and thus they became the brothers I’ve never wanted. But we stand up for each other and fight alongside each other. It works out for all of three of us. What’s your status with family? Are you like me, Sam, and Dean? Kevin with your mom? or like Cas and Anna in the system?” Jo asked.

“Where’s Meg in the status?” The redhead looked at her for a brief second before she looked at the road.

“Don’t know and don’t care. But answer the question to see if you fit in with the island of misfit toys like us.” Jo said causing her to smile.

“Grandparents. My mom isn’t in the picture fully.” Charlie replied.

“Teenage pregnancy and couldn’t take care of you?” Jo asked.

“Dad’s dead and my mom is in a coma. I was sent to my grandparents. Does that place me with the misfits?” Jo smirked.

“I say so. Welcome to the misfits toys.” She said.

“I’m glad to hear that...This may sound strange and pretty, um fast, but would you want to get coffee some time?” Charlie asked with a blush on her face. Jo looked at her a bit confused with her eyes widen some.

“Wait. You’re asking me out. Oh this is a bit awkward.” Jo said.

“Oh you dont? Oh just forget about it. Just a stupid idea.” Charlie said as she blushed.

Jo felt awkward now. She didn’t know what to say now. Yeah when she was in Juvie, there were some girls always hitting on her but she tended to punch them in the face. But outside of there, it was...different for her. Maybe cause she wasn’t going to be someone’s bitch and it would be forced. She rubbed the side of her face as they kept driving in silence. Apparently, Charlie had been to her house before because she never asked where she lived. Maybe a study session with Sam. When she came to a stop, she parked the truck as Jo took off the seatbelt and looked at Charlie. Charlie looked at Jo.

“Just forget that I asked you out. It was silly. I thought you went my way cause you blushed back at me during lunch.” She said.

“That was because I’ve never seen a girl blush at me that didn’t want me to be their bitch. I didn’t know how to respond to that action like that.” Jo said.

Charlie looked down at her lap. “I understand. But yeah. So I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch?” She asked as she looked up at her.

“Yeah of course.” Jo said brushing some hair behind her ear.

She grabbed her bag and opened the door. She got out and closed the door. As she headed to the door, she gave her a wave before she opened the front door. Jo heard Charlie drive off as before she started to walk into the living room. She saw Cas and Dean curled up on the couch. She went over to them and kicked Dean’s foot as hard as she could.

“Hey!” He said.

“You forgot!” She said.

“I didn’t forget anything.” Dean said

“What did you forget? Think. think real hard.” She said as she crossed her arms.

“Oh. That. Well Charlie asked me if she could give you the ride home.” Dean said.

“Oh? Was it to let her ask me out?” Jo said. Dean sat up as Cas smiled. Jo looked at him.

“What is it Cas?” She asked.

“Charlie developed a crush on you after she saw videos of us over the summer.” Castiel said.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before hand? I should have know this before the awkward of asking me out happen. Cause now I feel bad because she feels horrible for asking me out thinking I was gay.” Jo said. Cas and Dean looked at her, than at each other before they looked back at her.

“You feel bad for rejecting her? You never feel bad rejecting people.” Dean said.

“Because I didn’t know she was into girls. Next time, don’t do shit like that again.” Jo turned around and headed to her room.

Jo closed her door behind her as she tossed her bag on her bed. She let out a sigh as she walked over to her bed. never did she think she would feel so bad about rejecting a person for a date. Especially after meeting them and finding out they were nice like Charlie. Jo rubbed her hands on her face as she leaned backwards on the bed.


	3. An Informal Coffee Date

Two Weeks. It has been only a couple of weeks now since Charlie asked her out. It was starting to become weird sitting at lunch because of this. Than at their tutoring sessions, it was weirder because it was more focus on schoolwork and not much of how they were doing. That was left at lunch. Cas knew it was weird for the two of them because he was the only one at the lunch table who knew. Jo was happy Dean had a separate lunch period than them because it would be utter hell for the two of them. But Dean had it with Michael though he had Garth and Benny and his old girlfriend Lisa with him. Lucifer on the other hand, nobody even knew where he was for any period.

Jo was sitting in the library waiting for Charlie to show up. Her eyes watched the door, waiting. After ten minutes, she grabbed her bag and headed out to look for Charlie. She pulled out her phone and called her cell as she looked around for her. She heard the Star Wars theme. Charlie's ringtone. She went down the hallway as she looked for her. After a few seconds it went to voicemail.

“Hey I’m off saving Hogwarts. Leave a message and I’ll get you with an owl.” Jo heard the beep causing her to sigh.

“Charlie, where are you?” She asked as she hung up.

“In here.” Jo’s eyes widen and turned to the lockers.

“Charlie...are you in your locker?” Jo asked.

“Um...no?” She said.

“Kick the locker you’re in.” Jo said. She listen to where Charlie was kicking and found it.

“Is this your locker?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. The combo is 34-18-2.”

Jo nodded her head as she put in the combo and opened the locker. Next thing she knew, the red hair girl fell ontop of her causing them to fall on the ground. Jo blushed alittle as Charlie looked at her. Charlie quickly got up and adjusted herself. Jo gulpped alittle as she got up. She watched Charlie fix herself.

“Um, who put you in there?” Jo asked as Charlie put stuff in her backpack.

“Oh Lucifer. I have chemistry with him and I made him mess up and fail his project.” She said.

“Chem is a senior class.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her as she closed her locker.

“I wanted to take it. I plan to take Anatomy next year which is an advance science. I’m in Honor Society and in advance classes. But yeah.” She said.

“You could have called me to get you out. I was waiting for you in the library.” Jo pointed towards the direction of where the library was.

“I couldn’t reach my phone. I was waiting for the janitor.” Charlie looked down at her feet.

“I see. Than it’s a good thing I went looking for you. Do you want to do tutor session still or cancel it?” Jo asked.

Charlie shrugged. “It’s up to you.” Jo bit her bottom lip.

“..Let’s get coffee.” Jo suggested. Charlie looked at her.

“I thought you didn’t.” She said pointing to herself. Jo gave her a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well I feel bad I didn’t give you a answer and I think not having a tutoring session but more of a chill moment would be good to do right now. You were in a locker for who knows.” Jo said.

“I was in there before last period.” Charlie said.

“Than let’s get coffee. You’ll have to drive of course.” Jo said causing Charlie to smile..

“Alright.” She said pulling out the keys.

Jo smiled as they headed to the truck. Once the two got in, Charlie quickly drove off. It’s been a while since Jo actually had a cup of coffee. But she never went to anything like Starbucks because of the prices where too much most of the time. Though she only had coffee at the house were simple brews. Jo watched Charlie pull into a parking lot and notice a little coffee shop called The Bunker. Jo had lived here her whole life and never knew about this place. It had to come in when she was away. She got out of the truck and looked over at Charlie.

“When did this place come?” She asked.

“Like after a month after I came. So like four, five months. It’s a nice little hole in the wall coffee shop.” She said as they walked over to the shop.

“That explains why I’ve never heard of it.” Jo put her hands in her pockets as Charlie opened the door.

Jo looked around the shop. It had various horror movie posters from over the years. There were also replicas of weapons of display. None of the chairs, tables and even couches matched. But there was a TV on a stand showing some black and white horror film. The coffee area had stickers all over the counter. Charlie walked up to the counter as Jo kept looking around.

“Hey Charlie, want your usual order?” The bastira asked.

“Yep and I think just a cup of coffee for my friend. Basic blend.” She said.

“Alright. Together?” He asked as Jo came up.

“Separate.” Jo said.

“Alright. For the cup of joe, $2.54 and Charlie, you know your price.” He said as Jo pulled out her wallet. She took out three dollar as Charlie gave him her card. He took care of their money and gave them the change back.

“So how did you find this place?” Jo asked as the bastira went to make their coffees.

“Oh I was driving around one week and I found this place. I have study sessions here for Honors and it’s nice when I want to give my grandparents alone time. Plus friday nights, they have B-Rated night where they show, well like it’s suggested B-Rated horror movies or cult classics. Kevin and I with the rest of our Larping group, well our team, come here for coffee afterwards. You should come one night.” Charlie said as Jo was handed her coffee.

“I don’t think larping in my thing.” Jo said as she walked over to the side counter to put some creamer in.

“No I meant B-Rated Night. Want to come? I think Kevin, Sam, Garth and maybe Meg are coming. Castiel, I’m not sure what his plans are but I know Anna isn’t fond of this place.” Charlie said as she got hers. Jo took a sip and smiled.

“This is pretty good. Maybe to B-Rated night. And Anna, she’s uptight as can be. I’m surprised she’s going to the HIM concert with us.” Jo said with a smirked as she walked over to a couch and took a seat. Charlie smiled as she joined her.

“You mom said you can come?” She asked.

“As long as I clean the Roadhouse for like five days in a row. Plus Sam is going to make sure I don’t cause trouble.”

“Awesome! Have you heard HIM before? I mean I like Electro Pop music but HIM is pretty good.” She said.

“I know who they are, I’ve heard one song by them and that’s it. That’s cause in our household, it’s mostly classic rock.” Jo said.

“Cool. So what is it like in Juvie if you don’t mind me asking.” Charlie asked as Jo took a sip of her coffee.

“No it’s fine because Dean and I compared notes. For the both of us, they kept our education going. Dean started to take vocational trade in auto repair. When he’s at home, he’s always working on the Impala and he’s good at it.”

“What about you with vocational trade?” Charlie interrupted.

“No. I was going to take GED classes but my mother threaten me that if I dropped out, I would be put on the streets the moment I got out.” Jo said.

“Oh.”

“But yeah. Though being in a center filled with girls, isn’t fun. We do shower together which was fun with some of the lesbians there because they kept trying to make me their bitch. And when it’s that time, we all basically sync up which annoyed the guards. Other than that, we didn’t do much. It was sit in your cell, read, or going to therapy. I don’t want to go back.” Jo said.

“Well so you know, the whole going to Juvie and being a bad girl does make you hotter.” Charlie said which caused Jo to smile and laughed.

“I’m pretty sure that does make one seem hotter. Is that why you have a crush on me and I only know cause Cas told me. And I’m not bothered by it.” Jo said as Charlie took a sip.

“Oh. That’s good. But I got the crush on you from one of the videos of you all at the lake where you were, um in a bikini.” Charlie quickly started to drink as Jo blushed.

“OH! That video. Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. She then crossed her arms over her breast as if she was trying to hide them. Charlie finished her coffee and noticed her actions.

“Were you embarrassed by what you were wearing because anybody would get a crush on you after that.” She said.

“Well I’m assuming you didn’t see the part where Benny and Meg got my top off and wouldn’t give it back. And the camera was on me the whole time.” Jo said.

“Want me to kick their ass for you?” Charlie said causing the blonde to smile.

“Dean did. But thank you for the offer. But I think they could take you out.” She said.

“I can learn how to fight. You can teach me.”

“I fight dirty Charlie. If you did the same, you wouldn’t be able to take it. Plus your larping fighting wouldn’t help.”

“Well we won’t know until I get into a fight.” Charlie said causing Jo to only smile.

“Well I’m not starting one to see.” She said as he phone went off. She let out a sigh as she pulled it out an answer the phone.

“Hello. Is this satan calling?” She asked causing Charlie to snicker.

“Very funny Joanna. Where are you at? I’m at the school looking for you.” It was Bobby. She forgot Bobby was picking her up. She really needed her own car.

“I forgot to call and tell you change of plans. Charlie and I went to get some coffee and go over for my Biology test I have tomorrow.” Jo said.

“Next time call when you aren’t going to be at the school. Got it?” He said.

“Yes sir. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Be home before six for dinner. And you need to see Principal Shurley, your mother and me Friday before the concert to see where you are academically and because your parole officer wants us to have a talk with him.” Bobby said.

“Got it. That all?”

“Yeah. Have fun and home before six.” He said before he hung up. Jo pursed her lips as she put up her phone.

“Do you need to head home?” Charlie asked.

“No. Just need to be home before six. That’s and I have a meeting with Principal Shurley. Thank god it’s not with Crowley. He hates me but enjoyed hearing I broke Michael's face.” Jo said.

“Alright. Than how about we get you ready for your bio test tomorrow.” Charlie said.

“Please. I need to pass.” Jo said as she watch her stand up.

“Than I’ll go get your bag. Be back in a jiffy.” She said as she turned around and started to head to the door.

Jo watch her leave. But for some reason, her eyes drifted to Charlie’s ass. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of it. And once she was out of viewpoint, Jo put a hand over her mouth realising what she done.

“Oh shit.” She said to herself.

Was she starting to like Charlie back?

 

 


	4. Heartkiller

Jo sat in the office with her mother and Bobby waiting for Principal Shurley to come in. Jo leaned her head back as she moan causing Ellen to smirk. Her Parole officer wanted bi-weekly reports on how she was doing and was letting the Principal do it. They heard the door open and Jo looked. Who she saw caused her to groan. Crowley. The Vice Principal. He was not her biggest fan because of the constant trouble she cause. He gave them a smile.

“I’m sorry but Principal Shurley was called aside for something. He asked me to come and informed me of what is going on. Hello Joanna.” He looked at her.

“It’s Jo.” She said as Crowley opened his door.

Bobby and Ellen followed him as Jo got up. They came into his office and it was kinda of dark. There were books everywhere and some creepy artwork too. Crowley was a creepy guy. Plus he was in charge of detention which was never fun. Jo took a seat in one of the chairs with Ellen as Bobby stood behind them as Crowley closed the door and went to his seat. He opened a folder and looked at it.

“Well Joanna, you and Squirrel got yourselves in trouble last year. And if I’m reading right, you have to keep your grades up and stay out of trouble. Am I correct?” He asked. Of course he refered to Dean as Squirrel. For some reason he refer to Sam and Dean as Moose and Squirrel and Jo only got Joanna which all three were bugged by the names

“That was the agreement for not being sent to Boot Camp.” Ellen said.

“I see. Boot Camp does wonders. I’ve seen troubled kids being sent there and they come back disciplined and put together. But I see where keeping your grades up in order not to be sent. Which let’s talk about your grades shall we?” He pulled out a paper as Ellen looked at her daughter.

“Well it seems in Latin and History Joanna is doing well. A average. English is a C and Art is an B.” Crowley said

“Good job Jo. That’s pretty good. What about Science and Math?” Bobby asked.

“It seems a high C.” Crowley said causing Jo to smirk. She watched Ellen smile and placed her hand on her daughter’s knee.

“That’s great. Tutoring has been helping you. And I’m assuming nothing has been happening trouble wise?” Ellen asked.

“Officer Mills did have to separate her and Mr. Garrison a couple of times but it was verbal and nothing worth punishment. But may I suggest Joanna does some after school activities. It may help her stay out of trouble.” Crowley said.

“I work at the Roadhouse cleaning dishes and serving food. The business my mom owns.” Jo said.

“There we go. It helps you stay out of trouble. But I believe that is all for the day. I think Dean's meeting is next week." Crowley said as Ellen and Jo stood up.

"That's correct. Than we shall be back next week." Ellen said as Bobby opened the door.

"Alright. Have a nice day." He said as they left. Ellen wrapped her arm around Jo's shoulders.

"You're doing good kiddo." She said.

"Does that mean I get my knives back?" Jo asked.

"We'll talk about it later. You get to go to a concert tonight." Bobby said.

"I know." Jo said

* * *

Jo walked to Dean's door and knocked on the door. She had been feeling weird around Charlie lately. She had been blushing more around her and even watching her closely. It was odd for her. She knocked on Dean’s door, hoping Cas wasn’t in there with him.

“Come in.” Jo opened the door and saw Dean was working on schoolwork which was odd. She came in and closed the door behind her. He looked at her.

“What is it Jo?” He asked as she took a seat on the bed.

“I have a question for you but you can’t mention it to anyone and you can’t judge me.” She said.

“Um, alright. What is it?” Dean said as he turned to her.

“um how did you know you like Castiel at first?” Dean smirked.

“Do you have a crush on someone? Little Joanna is growing up.” He said.

“Dean, seriously.” Dean chuckled.

“Alright fine. I just knew. I smiled around him all the time. I always wanted to be around him. Plus I blushed alot around him. Can I know who it is Jo?” He asked.

“Promise you won’t say anything?” Jo looked up at him.

“I promise. Don’t worry.” Jo looked at her hands before she looked up at him.

“I’ve started to feel weird around...um Charlie.” She said. Dean looked at her and then smirked.

“I’m not the only gay one in the family. Oh wow. You’re developing feels for her?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve been blushing more around her. I’ve been staring at her more. I don’t know Dean.” She said as she lied down on the bed.

“It does sound like you are feeling for her. We know she likes you. Just make your move. She did and at first you rejected but now you have a second chance. I would do it.” Dean said.

“Would tonight be a smart move to inform her that I’ve developed some sort of feelings for her?” She asked.

“Jo, I can’t tell you when it would be the best time.” He said.

“How did you tell Cas?” Jo asked.

“I just kissed him. That’s all. You can make your move at the concert tonight but that’s up to you. But it should be in your way that you tell her.” He said. Jo sat up as she watched Dean got up and sat down beside her. He gave her a hug.

“It’ll be fine.” He said as Sam opened the door. He looked at the two.

“Did I interrupt something?” Sam asked.

“Just having some bonding time. What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Charlie and Kevin are here to drive up. Anna and Cas will meet us there and so will Meg. Shall we go?” Sam asked.

“Yep. Let’s Go Jo-Jo.” Dean said getting up.

“I’m going to kill you.” She said.

The three came out and saw Kevin and Charlie on the couch with Bobby in the lounger watch a game that Bobby was watching. Well rather a shooting competition. Jo saw Charlie and she gulped. After what Dean said in his room, it was leaning more to the fact she had feelings for Charlie was seeming to be fact. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Than Charlie looked at the three step-siblings.

“We ready to go?” She asked. Kevin looked at them.

“Let me grab a jacket. I can meet you guys at the car.” Jo said.

Jo went back to her room and opened her closet. She grabbed a hoodie and put it on. She stood there, staring into her closet. She didn’t know if she was going to make her move tonight or what was going to happen in the future. She rubbed her face before she walked back out. They weren’t there so she headed outside the front and saw everyone was gathered in the car. Of course Sam and Dean were in the front which meant Kevin, Charlie and her were in the back. She opened the car and got in and saw she was beside Charlie. Was this Dean’s handiwork? Dean smirked at her in the mirror before he drove off.

Most of the talk in the car was the Larping thing Kevin and Charlie had going which Sam and Dean were curious about. Jo though sat in the corner of the car just listening. Luckily the ride wasn’t long because she didn’t know how much longer she could sit in the car with Charlie because of her confusion. When they got to the parking lot, they found Meg with Cas and Anna and parked beside them. Dean quickly got out of the car and gave Castiel a kiss as the others got out.

“Yes. I step out of a car and the first thing I see is my brother trying to get his boyfriend naked.” Sam said causing Jo to snicker. Meg laughed as she pulled out tickets.

“Alright lovebirds, lets get inside.” She said as she handed everyone tickets.

“No seats. Standing room?” Kevin asked.

“Yep. We’re near the front. Nice right?” Meg asked.

“That’s impressive Meg.” Sam said.

“I know people. Now let’s get inside.” Meg said as she started to head to the venue. The others followed her and Charlie kept to the pace of Jo.

“Hey are you okay? You were quite the whole ride over.” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. I have alot on my mind.” Jo replied as they walked.

“What about if you don’t mind me prying your brain.” Charlie smiled, looking at Jo. Jo felt that feeling again when she saw the smile

“Um, Crowley thinks I need to be in an afterschool club to stay out of trouble and I don’t think he was pleased hearing I only worked at the bar.” Jo said.

“You thinking about joining something?”

“Kinda of. Just don’t know what. I don’t like sports and I really don’t like school which makes it harder for me to pick something.” She said.

“What about you come to the GSA?”

“GSA? Um what?”

“The Gay-Straight Alliance. Cas, me, Kevin, and Garth are part of it. Dean said he’s going to come. It’s really fun. That’s why we don’t meet on Thursdays.” Charlie said.

“I’ll think about it.” Jo said as they came to the entrance. They handed their tickets to the bouncer as they went in.

It was an all age show in a bar which was a tad bit weird. Usually venues with a bar had a 18 or older deal but it could have been the band said make it all age. Jo looked around as they all took a spot on the floor. It was around a half an hour later before the band came on. Jo kept looking at Charlie who looked like she was having the time of her life. Half way through the show, Jo got herself closer to Charlie causing the redhead to be confused alittle.

“Something wrong?” Charlie asked loudly over the music.

“Just making sure no one takes you away. You’re the smallest out of all of us.” Jo said.

“Oh! Thanks! Don’t want some werido hitting on me and hurting me too” Charlie said causing Jo to smile. She leaned closer to him.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if you did get hurt.” Jo said causing Charlie to blush.

“You would? Why?” She asked.

Jo took a deep breathe in before she grabbed Charlie and kissed her. The two blushed at once as they kissed. Than once Jo broke it, Charlie just stared at the girl who first rejected her when she asked her out. Jo looked like she had made a huge mistake and was about to walk away but Charlie grabbed her and kissed her back. A smile crept onto Jo’s face at the kiss and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waste. Dean notice and smiled on his face and nudged Sam, who once he saw, he clapped. The girls heard it and broke the kiss and looked at Sam and Dean with Dean giving them thumbs ups.

“Fuck. Forgot about them.” Jo said causing Charlie to laugh.

“I think it’ll be fine. Though the song kind of fits this moment.” Charlie said as she looked at the band.

“What’s this song called?” Jo asked.

“Heartkiller.” Charlie said. Jo smiled and nodded her head.

“Yep. Seems so.” Jo said before she kissed Charlie once more.

Once the show was over, Jo looked at Charlie with a smile as Dean came over. Jo wondered what he was going to do? Oh God she was hoping he wouldn’t make a big deal about this and the kiss. Or even burst about it to her mom and Bobby. Shit. Tell her parents about this was going to be hard to do. Dean came over and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled.

“Coming out now?” He asked.

“Shut up Dean. I don’t even know where I stand at this moment.” Jo said.

“We can figure it out.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile.

“Sammy! You can’t be the golden child. Jo cant’ get pregnant now.” Dean said as Sammy walked over.

“Like Jo is the type to sleep around anyways. So how are we going to handle this now?” Sam said.

“Who knows? I’ll have to figure it out.” Jo said as she looked down and held onto Charlie’s hand with a smile on her face. Charlie looked at her and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have it the reason why HIM was the band they saw because I was listening to Heartkiller and all I saw with this Fan Fic was Jo and Charlie kissing at the show so I wanted to do that within the fan fic. Figure I would let you guys know incase you were wondering.


	5. The Out Tale

Jo sat outside the school waiting for Charlie to show up. It’s been almost a week since the concert and Jo got to the school early to wait for Charlie to get here and to see her. She yet has told her mother about this and Dean and Sam agreed not to say a word, letting Jo come out herself. But she had no idea how to. Dean never said the words he was gay cause Jo walked in on them having sex, screamed and cause Ellen and Bobby to run in and saw everything.

While waiting for Charlie, she was reading the chapters for her English Class she forgot to do last night. Since she had time to kill, it worked for her. She looked up and saw this dirty blonde hair boy who looked like he came out of a Abercrombie and Fitch catalog wearing a blue hoodie over a black shirt with denim jeans and Chuck Taylors on looking like a lost puppy. Jo smirked as she marked the book. She looked over at him.

“You lost?” She asked as she got up. Jo put her bag on her shoulders and walked over to him. The boy looked at her and nodded his head.

“Yeah. First day here.” He said.

“I see. Jo Hardville.” She put her hand out for him to shake.

“Adam Milligan. Is Jo your legal name?” He asked shaking it.

“No, its Joanna but if you call me that, most likely a knife will appear in your leg. Ask my  brother Dean.” Jo said. Adam bit his bottom lip and nodded his head.

“So never call you Joanna. Got it. I would rather not have my leg cover in blood.” He said as Charlie came over and gave Jo a smile.

“Hey. Who you talking to?” She asked as Jo smiled and gave her a kiss.

“This is Adam Milligan and he’s new.” Jo said.

“OH Hi. I’m Charlene Bradbury but everyone calls me Charlie because Charlene tends to be hard to spell.” She said.

“Jo and Charlie? Okay. Wow.” He said.

“Got a problem with that?” Jo asked as she tilted her head.

“Me, no. Just never meet two lesbians who go by very butch names and yet you two don’t seem very butch.” Adam said. Jo put her tongue in her cheek, trying to hold her tongue back.

“Well Jo is the butcher of us. I mean her room is covered with knives on display and classic rock poster. Me, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones and Star Wars everywhere.” Charlie said.

“Classic Rock? Who do you listen to?” Adam asked.

“REO Speedwagon.” She said as she spotted Michael and Lucifer walked over to them.

“Lookie here brother, Little Joanna has a girlfriend. You going to corrupt her too?” Lucifer asked as Michael looked at Adam.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Adam Milligan.” Michael smirked.

“I’m Michael and this is my brother Lucifer. Stay away from this bitch. Nothing but bad news.” He said. Charlie quickly held onto Jo as Jo tried to attack him.

“Want me to break your face in again?” Jo said firmly.

“Oh you won’t. A single hit from you is going to land you in Boot Camp. and everyone knows you don’t want that. So come on. Hit me.” He said. Jo tried to but Charlie was holding her back.

“Don’t. You’re being watch by Sauron. I don’t want you to get shipped off again.” She said. Jo looked as her and stopped trying to hit Michael which cause him to smile.

“Seems you’re becoming whip as well. Mr. Milligan, I would be happy to show you around.” He said.

“Oh thanks. Bye.” Adam waved to the two and left with the brothers. Jo watched them leave as she took a deep breathe in. Charlie took ahold of her hand and rubbed her thumb ontop of her hand. Jo looked at her.

“What the fuck is Sauron?” She asked. Charlie smiled.

“I think we’re going to have to sit down and watch Lord of the Rings together.” She said.

“But you’re making me watch Game of Thrones with you already.” Jo said as they started to head inside. Charlie smiled.

“We’ll watch it after Game of Thrones. You’ll like it. But be thankful I’m not making you read the books.” Jo looked at her.

“There’s books on them? Oh god!” Jo groaned as Charlie laughed.

“Well at least I’m not making you read them. So you coming to GSA today?” Charlie asked.

“I can’t. I have to work at the Roadhouse till eight tonight.” She said.

“Than maybe I can come by and see you afterwards...I can get in right?” She asked causing Jo to grin.

“Yes you can. Just can’t serve you beer or whiskey or anything of sorts. But we can serve you food.” Jo said.

“Would you able to take a break and eat with me?” She asked.

“Well I haven’t told my mom and Bobby about us.” Jo said. Charlie stopped and looked at her.

“Wouldn’t they be supportive because of Dean and Cas?” She asked.

“Well they didn’t have a choice with Dean cause they found out because I walked in on them having sex. That’s pretty much saying you’re gay. I’m still scared for life on that.” Jo said.

“So?” Charlie said.

“Charlie, I just need time to tell them. Do you understand that?” She asked taking a step closer to her. She placed her hand on her face and rubbed her thumb on her cheek. All Charlie could do was smile.

“Yeah. I do.” She said. Jo smiled and gave her a kiss as the bell rang.

“You better get to class.” Jo said as she broke the kiss.

“I should. I’ll see you at lunch.” Charlie said before she turned around and left.

* * *

Jo sat at the table with Meg, Kevin, and Cas as she lifted her fork of questionable food. She looked at it and groaned.

“I can’t tell if this is spinach or kale.” Jo said.

“I think it’s spinach. We can’t afford kale and we’re not L.A.” Kevin said as he picked it up from his own plate.

“I don’t know if I can trust it.” Jo said.

“Well that’s why I stick to Peanut Butter and Honey sandwiches. I know what’s in it and I don’t question it.” Cas said as he pulled out his sandwich and took a bite.

“That’s basically all you ever eat Cas.” Meg said as Sam and Charlie took their seats.

“What does Cas only eat?” Sam asked.

“Peanut Butter and Honey sandwiches. Bet you can make him eat pizza all the time if Dean was dressed up as the Pizza Man.” Jo said causing them to laugh except Charlie who looked confused and Cas who was blushing.

“What is going on?” Charlie asked.

“Well we were gathered at Meg’s house for a study session and Castiel finished his school work and went to watch TV. He turned on Porn and has never seen it before. We hearing moaning sounds and he asked, “If the pizza man truly loves the girl, why does he keep spanking her rear?’. It got better when we noticed he had a borner.” Kevin said causing Charlie to laugh.

“So it’s been a running joke to get Dean to dress up as a pizza delivery boy for him.” Jo said.

“Oh my god. Castiel, how have you never seen porn?” Charlie asked.

“I never had the need to see it and when it came to pleasuring myself, I imagined naked people.” He said still blushing.

“The nude, something all teen want to see. But masterbaition is hard to get away with when you’re in a house with four other people.” Jo said looking at Sam.

“I still don’t know how they got away with sex so many times.” Sam said.

“I told them how. But I want to change the topic to the new couple. So Jo, how did you know you were a lesbian?” Meg asked.

“I’m not a lesbian, I don’t know what I am.” Jo said as she ate some of the fruit off her tray.

“That’s right. Jo could be bisexual or pansexual or asexual. She just doesn't’ know yet. All she knows is that she has feelings for me and it lead to us becoming a couple.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile.

“So you’re girlfriends or just waiting to get to that step because you guys have been making out like crazy in the hallway?” Meg asked.

“Well I haven’t come out to my mother that I’m dating Charlie yet so that does affect the relationship status.” Jo said.

“When are you going to tell them? Because you don’t want Dean or me there, we can make plans so you can tell them?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. When I’m ready. And it won’t be like a Dean and Castiel which I’m scarred for life seeing.” Jo looked at Castiel who stopped half way of eating his sandwich.

“I told Dean to lock the door.” He said before he took a bite.

* * *

Jo stood behind the bar cleaning the mugs. It was pretty slow today at the Roadhouse. She saw her mother at a table going over paperwork. Sam was cleaning in the back and their favorite customer who basically lived there, Ash was playing pool. Ash was their repairman and got the place updated with an electronic system to put the orders in which Sam and her did where her mother and Dean wrote it down. She sat the mugs down and leaned on the bar. Ellen looked over at her.

“You done there Jo?” She asked.

“Yep. And the only person buying anything today is Ash. And that’s only beer which I can’t serve cause I’m not 18.” Jo said causing Ellen to smile.

“We get slow and you know that. Anyways it’s running close to seven. Want me to make some dinner?” She said standing up.

“Please. I’m starving and I think Sam might want to eat too.” Jo said.

“I’ll cook up some burgers. Ash you want one? Same set-up?” She asked. The mullet boy looked at her with a smile.

“Sure Ellen. I love your burgers.” He said.

“Four burgers coming up. Man the floor Jo.” Ellen said heading to the back.

“Aye aye Captain” Jo said causing her mother to grin.

After a couple of minutes since her mother went into the back, the front door open and Charlie walked in. Jo gave her a smile as she walked over to the bar where she was. If the place was packed, she would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Find it alright?”. Jo asked as she came over. Charlie took a seat on the stool.

“Yep. Is your house like right behind it?” She asked.

“Yeah. You hungry?” She asked as Ash look over.

“Yep.” She said with a smile.

“I’ll ask mom to make a another burger.” Jo said as she turn to head over to the back door.

“Ey Joanna. Come ‘er.” Ash said. Jo sighed as she walked over.

“What is it Ash?” She asked.

“She your girl?” Ash said.

Of course Ash would pick up on that, He was a genius who was kicked out of MIT. He picked up on Dean with his relationship with Castiel before anyone noticed it. She let out a sigh and gave him a look. He gave her a smile.

“I won’t be telling your mom. Scout’s honor.” He said.

“Thank you.” Jo said with a smile. Jo went to the back door and opened it.

“Hey Mom, Charlie is here. Wanna cook her up a burger?” She asked.

“Sure will and tell her it’s on the house as a thank you for the tutoring.” Ellen said.

“Thanks.” Jo said as she closed the door.

She saw Sam wasn’t out of there and it was only Ash. She smiled and went over to Charlie and gave her a kiss. Charlie smiled as she returned it. Jo broke the kiss and stroke her thumb on her face.

“You know, I’m happy you stopped by.”Jo said.

“I’m glad.” She said. Jo gave her another kiss.

“Good. And your burger is on the house.” Jo said.

“Is that the girlfriend special?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know if we offer that.” They turn and saw Ellen standing there with plates. Jo bit her bottom lip. She got busted.

“Yeah...I can expand.” Jo said as the plates were sat down. Sam came out with the others and saw it.

“I hope so. Samuel, call Bobby to come over here.” She said.

Sam sat the plates down and walked over to the house phone. He dialed a number as Jo took a seat beside Charlie. Jo was scared but didn’t want to let Charlie know. She had no idea how this was going to turn out. Sam put the phone down and cleared his throat. He looked at Jo and gave her a look.

“Bobby will be over here in a couple.” He said.

“Alright. Thank you Sam. You can go ahead and eat your burger. Same to you Ash.” Ellen said.

Ash grabbed his burger and took a seat. Sam nodded his head and took his and sat down with Ash. Ellen looked at the two girls and crossed her arms as she watched them. They sat there for a couple of minutes before Bobby came in. He walked over to the little group and looked at his stepdaughter and the supposed girlfriend.

“So what happen?” Bobby asked.

“Well I went into the back to make burger’s for dinner which I’ll make you one after we handle this. And then I come out and Charlie is asking about a girlfriend discount. And they were pretty close.” Ellen said.

“How long has this been happening for?” Bobby asked.

“A week. Am I in trouble or not? Because if I am, than Dean needs something done to him because I saw him and Castiel naked and I can’t get that image out of my head.” Jo said.

“Whoa. You aren’t in trouble. Why would we punish you for dating Charlie? We have one gay boy in the family. The thing is you didn’t tell us anything about this. Or even mention about any feelings towards Charlie.” Ellen said. Jo just stared at her and blinked.

“Than why are you making it feel like I’m in trouble?” Jo asked.

“You’re making it feel like it. Now here’s the thing, we will be making some rules.” Bobby said.

“The same rules you gave to Dean that he doesn’t follow? He sneaks out of the house and gets in trouble with me.” Jo said,

“Well you’re on tighter reins remember? You have your name on the list to Boot Camp if you violate your parole. You are going to obey these rules.” Ellen said.

“Did she do more than break Michael’s face?” Charlie asked causing Jo to sigh.

“I pulled a knife out on him and damage school property. I was sentenced to six months in juvie and six months parole. But because I did what I did, I have Boot Camp and then prison if Boot Camp doesn’t work.” Jo said.

“Wow. I really am dating a badass. You’re more badass than H.” Charlie said. Jo, Ellen, and Bobby looked at her.

“Don’t use Harry Potter references.” Jo said. Charlie bit her bottom lip and blushed.

“Um, sorry.” Charlie said.

“Anyways. She can’t stay past 10 on school nights and midnight on friday and saturdays. And the same when you are at her place. If there is spending nights, we are to know ahead of time and here at the house, you can’t share the bed.” Bobby said.

“You know I have a bed that fits two. I can sleep in a sleeping bag and she can sleep under the sheets.” Jo said.

“Alright fine. And if she’s here when you’re working, you can’t spend all your time with her.” Ellen said.

“Fine. Can we eat please?” Jo said.

“One more thing.” Ellen said as Bobby smirk. Jo groan and looked at them.

“What?” Jo asked.

“Charlie, do you like steak and have any allergies? We want you to come over for dinner Sunday.” Ellen said. Jo put her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I like steak. No allergies whatsoever.” Charlie said.

“Great. Now eat your burgers girls. And you can stay after Jo gets off.” Ellen said placing the plates infront of them. Jo looked at Charlie as they walked away.

“Well I didn’t get to tell when we’re dating. Instead they found out about us. I just hope dinner Sunday won’t be awkward.” Jo said.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Charlie said with a smile. Jo groan as she rested her head on her shoulder. Charlie smiled and kissed her on the head.

 

 


	6. Icee and Cars

Jo sat in her room infront of her laptop working on a paper for history. She had a research paper on the Vietnam War and she didn’t really want to be doing it. Then again, she never really had motivation to do any of her school work unless she was yelled at by either her mother or by Charlie. She picked up her phone and check for any replies from Charlie but none. She texted her earlier to see if she could help her with it but no reply. She let out a groan as she slide down in her chair. Bobby came to her room and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Jo looked at him.

“Plotting how to kill myself so I don’t have to write this paper.” Jo said.

“What’s it on?” Bobby came over and looked at her screen.

“The Vietnam war. I just don’t want to write and rather give an oral presentation on it.” Jo said causing Bobby to smirk.

“Well we have books to help you if needed. But get your shoes on. I got something to show you.” Bobby said before he walked out.

Jo grabbed her shoes and put them on before she grabbed her wallet and phone and followed Bobby out. They left the house and walked across the street to the scarpyard they also own. The family as a whole kept themselves financially well but they invested in various things. If Jo chose to go to college, she had knives that could help pay it off. But she had no plans for college at the moment. She looked at Bobby.

“What are you showing me?” She asked as they went to the garage. Bobby went to a key rack and took some off.

“Your mom and I have been talking. You’ve been doing well with your classes and work as well. Plus with you dating Charlie, we figure you might want your own car to drive and not relying on Dean because let’s face it, he’s protective of the Impala, or Charlie all the time. So I put together a car for you to have.” He handed the keys to Jo as she smiled.

“Really? You’re going to trust me with a car?” Jo said.

“Well if you don’t want it, I’ll sell it off.” Bobby said.

“I want a car and thank you but you wouldn’t give me a car before when I asked.” Jo said as she looked at the keys.

“You didn’t deserve it at the time. You’ve proven yourself since you were release. Which by the way, your mother is wanting to know if she needs to take you dress shopping for Prom which is coming up.” Bobby said.

“I haven’t asked Charlie because it hasn’t come up in conversation. But which car is now mine?” Jo asked causing Bobby to smile.

“Come on. You’re mother suggested it.” He said leading her into the yard. They came to a yellow Mustang. Jo walked over to it and smiled.

“This one is mine?” She asked.

“Yep. It’s a old 1969 Mach 1. The only thing new in that car is the transmission and the water pump. The doors, axis and the hood wear from other ones that can’t be fixed. Now this one is a stick and I know you can drive stick. And she’s already filled up with gas.” Bobby said. Jo smiled and gave him a hug.

“Thanks Bobby.” She said causing him to smile.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now go see Charlie. You need to take a break.” Bobby said letting her go.

“Than I’m going to go inside and get a jacket on.” She said. Jo turned around and headed back to the house as she pulled out her phone and called Charlie. She answer the call which made her smile.

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t reply to your text earlier. I was busy all day.” Charlie said.

“Ah. Well where are you right now?” She asked going inside the house and headed to her room.

“I’m at the mall doing some shopping. Why?” She asked.

“Did you drive there?”

“No. My truck is in the shop for some repairs.” Jo grabbed her hoodie and put it on.

“What happen?” Jo asked.

‘Just some cosmetics. I can’t get you here.” Charlie said.

“Well I can get there myself. I’ll see you in a few.” Jo said.

“Alright. Bye.” Jo hung up.

She took found her house keys and put the car keys on them as she headed back to her car. She smiled when she got in and started the engine. Oh she was happy to have her own car. She drove off towards the mall. It kinda of worked out that Charlie didn’t have her truck with her cause than she could drive her. She came to the mall and pulled into the parking lot. Her phone went off as she got out.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey its me. You at the mall?” It was Charlie.

“Just pulled in. Where are you at?” Jo asked as she walked to the doors.

“The computer store. Figured I would call to let you know where I was.” Charlie said.

“Alright. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Jo said before she hung up. She headed inside and tried to remember where the computer store was. She found it after a couple of minutes and saw Charlie looking at computer parts. She went over and placed her arm on her shoulder.

“So what does that do?” Jo asked. Charlie looked at her and smiled as Jo gave her a kiss.

“Oh I’m looking at video cards because mine blew so now I can’t play my games.” Charlie said.

“And what does it do?” Jo questioned a second time.

“Oh it makes the graphics appear on the computer screen.” Charlie said.

“Ah! See I don’t understand computer speak so you have to explain it to me because Ash isn’t always clear with his stuff.” Jo said.

‘I know. I’m going to buy this real quick.” Jo said as she picked up a box.

“Alright. Have you been shopping all day and that’s why you didn’t reply to my text?” Jo asked seeing she had more bags. Jo reached over and took the bags from her causing Charlie to smile.

“After I got my truck dropped off, yeah. I went and got some new clothes and your birthday present since I was informed it is coming up.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Ah. Do you want that bag so I don’t sneak into it?” Jo asked as they came to the counter.

‘I’ll take it back after I pay unless you want to have it now and not get it for your birthday.” Charlie said.

“Than I’ll wait till my birthday next week. And yours happens to be when school ends which will make it more fun for us to have fun with.” Jo said as Charlie paid.

“Alright.” Jo said. Charlie took the bag and went to Jo and took a bag from her.

“There we go.” Charlie said. Jo took her hand as they walked out.

“So what happen with your truck?” The question caused Charlie to sigh.

“If I tell you, you can’t go running off to beat somebody.” She said pulling out her phone.

“Alright.” Jo seemed a bit worried.

Charlie pulled up a photo and showed Jo a picture of her truck with faggot sprayed painted on it. Jo let her hand go and put it over her mouth as she turned slightly. Jo then ran her hand through her hair as she looked at the photo. Oh she had a list going through her head who could have done this. And it was of two people: Michael and Lucifer. Those two couldn’t get to Jo physically. But emotionally, it was through Charlie. She looked at her girlfriend.

“Do you know who did it?” She asked.

“No. It was there when my grandfather woke up this morning. Why? You have an idea?” Charlie asked.

“Oh I do but there is no proof that they did this.” She said. Charlie nodded her head. She looked back at Jo.

“Oh, how did you get here by the way?”Jo smiled and pulled out her keys, holding up the car key.

“I got a car now because of good behavior. Which leads me to another question because it was kinda of brought up to me.” Jo asked as the two heard some laughter.

The two looked over and saw Lucifer there with a couple of his goons. Of course. Jo gave them a look as she crossed her arms. Lucifer walked over as he clapped and gave them a smile. He stopped and pointed at Jo. Charlie moved a bit behind Jo so she could try and hold her back if it was needed. But out of the two brothers, Michael got under her skin and Lucifer was more annoying but still a dick.

“What do you want?” Jo asked.

“Oh just wondering how you were doing? If you enjoyed the paint job on your truck as well but that wasn’t my handiwork.” He said.

“Who did it then or do I need to beat it out of you?” Jo said.

“Well last I knew, Michael has some pretty boy joining his ranks and well, Michael makes them do a task to show their loyalty.” Lucifer said.

Jo thought about it and then looked at Lucifer. “Adam Milligan right?” She asked.

“I think so but I may be wrong.” He said. Lucifer looked at one of his goons and took a Icee out of their hands and took a sip.

“Did you know that Icee are made out of frozen carbon? It’s not ice but oh man the brain freeze.” He said.

“Are you done?” Jo asked.

Lucifer grinned. “Almost.” He said before he placed it over Jo and dumped it over her head. Jo stood there as the blue frozen drink covered her.

“Now I am. Bye.” He tossed the cup at her feet before she turn to Charlie. She saw some of it got on her. She looked into the bags and saw it got into her bags as well.

“This shit is cold and it got all over your new clothes.” Jo said.

“I’m more considered that your cover in it. Let’s get you cleaned up. Your hair is turning blue.” She said taking Jo by the hand.

“It’s getting in my bra.” Jo said following her to the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Jo went to the sink and reached into her shirt and pulled out Icee and tossed it into the sink. Charlie watched her as she grabbed some paper towels and turned on the sink. Jo took off her hoodie and then her shirt, standing there in her blue stained bra. Charlie blushied seeing Jo. She handed Jo the towel. Jo gave her a smile.

“Thanks.” She said as she started to wipe it out of her hair. Charlie took off her hoodie and gave it to her.

“To wear over though I don’t mind you being shirtless.” Charlie said.

“Well I think the mall may have some issues with that.” Jo took her hoodie and put it on.

“And we’re not we’re in the Dothraki tribes where it would be fine.” She said as Jo zipped it up.

“Does that make you the moon of my life?” She said as she gave Charlie a kiss who was smiling with joy.

“And you are my sun and stars. You’ve been paying attention to when we watch it.” Charlie said as Jo picked up her soaked shirt.

“Yes I have and you keep referencing it as much as you do Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.” She said as she started to walk out with her.

“It’s that the only reason why you pay attention?” Charlie asked.

“No. I am liking it.” Jo said with a smile.

“So can we have a Game of Thrones marathon when Prom comes?” Charlie asked. Jo stopped and looked at her.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Prom with me.” Jo said.

Charlie smiled a little. “Really?” She asked.

Jo placed her arms around Charlie’s neck and placed her forehead ontop of hers. “Do you, Charlene Bradbury, want to go to Prom with me?” She asked.

“Yes I would Joanna Harvelle.” She said giving her a kiss with Jo returning it.

“You are pretty much the only person I will allow to call me Joanna beside your grandparents because they are way too nice.” She said.

“Good to know that.” Charlie said as Jo took her hand once more. She lead Charlie to her car and opened the trunk and put all the bags in there. Charlie smiled as she got into the car.

“Where did your parents find this?” She asked as Jo got in and started the car.

“Bobby owns a scrapyard and built it there.” She said as she put on her seatbelt and drove off.

“And it’s manuel?” Charlie asked as she watch Jo drive.

“Yep. I was taught how to drive stick from Uncle Rufus. He taught me, Dean, and Sam to drive stick when we were 13, 14.” She said.

“And he’s who’s brother?”

“Actully family friend who we’ve helped out alot and he’s helped us. He was Bobby’s best man.” Jo said.

“When did Bobby and your mom get married?”

“I was nine at the wedding and so was Sam. Dean acted like a little prick during it.”  Jo said.

“I bet you looked cute in whatever little dress you were wearing. But I’m sure whatever you’ll wear to Prom will be hot.” She said as Jo pulled up to the house.

“Oh so will you.” She said as they got out. Ellen came out of the house with a trash bag and stopped to look at her daughter and Charlie.

“Why are you blue?” She asked.

“Oh just some asshole dumped an Icee over me and got over my clothes, some of Charlie’s and even the new ones she brought. So I’m wearing her hoodie with only my bra underneath it and my boobs are also blue which isn’t pretty.” She said as she opened the trunk and got the clothes out. Ellen nodded her head and looked at the two.

“Give Charlie some new clothes and I’ll throw all the Icee stained ones into the laundry after you shower.” Ellen said.

“Thank you Mrs. Harvelle or is it Singer? I always get confused.” Charlie said as she followed her inside with Jo behind her.

“Just call me Ellen if it’s easier. Where’s your truck at?” She asked as she took the bags from Jo.

“Someone painted faggot on it and it’s getting repainted.” Jo said. Ellen stopped and looked at Jo.

“Don’t kick their ass. I don’t want you sent to Boot Camp.” She said.

“I wasn’t going to! Oh and I need a Prom dress.” She said as she lead Charlie into her room.

“Than we’re going shopping for it after your birthday. I want your clothes outside the bathroom door.” Ellen called out. Jo closed her door and gave her a smile.

“I can’t wait to hear the jokes monday.” She said in a happy yet sarcastic tone.

“Well there can’t be alot of jokes. You can be call Smurfette and that would be the only one I can think of they could use on you.” She said as Jo opened her closet.

“I could be asked if I gave any Smurfs blowjobs and they came on me which would be the same as being called smurfette.” Jo said as she pulled out a pair of jeans and one of her many plaid buttons ups. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer pulling out a tank and handed them to Charlie.

“Here. You can hand my mom your clothes after you changed.” She said.

“Alright thanks.” She said. Jo kissed her on the forehead before she left her room. She saw her mother come over.

“I’m taking it things are starting to get serious between the two of you if the people you and your brother pissed off at coming after her now?” She asked. Jo smiled alittle and nodded her head yes.

“I think so. It’s been like a month and a half but it feels right. You know like you and Bobby after dad died.” Jo said. Ellen gave her a smile.

“I know. And you haven’t been as violent with Sam or Dean since you two started to date which appears to be a good thing for you. Just be careful alright?” She said.

“I will.” Jo said.

 


	7. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Scenes in the second half of the chapter

Jo pulled up to the house with Charlie in the passenger seat. She was thankful that her birthday was on a Friday because it meant that Charlie was able to stay the night and and actually go Prom dress shopping with her because really, why not? Though most of the week wasn’t the greatest. All week Jo had been hearing Smurf jokes from Michael and Lucifer since the Icee dumping in the mall. Michael also had someone paint faggot once again on Charlie’s locker which caused Jo to skipped a period to clean it off for her.

But it was Friday and her birthday which made the wait worth it. Originally, Charlie wanted to drive Jo but she was told no and Jo drove them. Nothing really happen till lunch when Kevin came in with a cake and Meg with a pizza to celebrate it. There wasn't any presents but in honesty, Jo was just happy with the food. But now it was to head home where she knew that Bobby was going to cook some ribs for dinner and it was going to be the family and Charlie which was she was looking forward to the most. Jo got out of the car with Charlie. She went to the trunk and pulled out Charlie’s over-night bag.

“So you ready for your birthday tonight?” Charlie asked as Jo closed the trunk.

“I am and I get to spend tonight with you after dinner.” Jo said as she walked over to her.

“And I have Game of Thrones so we can countie watching it together.” Charlie said as they went inside.

“Great. Bobby? Mom?” Jo called out as Charlie closed the door behind her. She heard a door open and saw Bobby came in from the back. Jo smiled as she went to meet him.

“Happy Birthday Jo.” He said giving her a smile. Jo sat the bag on the table and gave him a hug.

“Thanks. Working on the ribs?” She asked.

“Yep. Your mom is getting the supplies for the cornbread since we have the green beans and the potatoes already. Hey there Charlie.” Bobby said.

“Hi Bobby.” She said.

“So we’re going to go to my room. I’m guessing dinner in a couple of hours?” Jo said picking up the bag again.

“Um no. You can’t go to your room till after dinner. Orders from your mother. You can sit out in the living room and watch whatever.” Bobby said.

“Do you mind if we watch Game of Thrones?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t care.” Bobby replied. Charlie opened her bag and pulled out the DVDs.

“Charlie, you can set your stuff outside Jo’s room.” Bobby said. Jo took the DVDs and handed Charlie her backpack. Charlie gave her a kiss as she took the bags back. Jo looked at Bobby who was giving her a look.

“What?” She asked.

“Listen, I don’t know what you two are going to do tonight with it your birthday but all I am going to say is you need to be safe.” It took Jo a second to realise he was talking about sex.

“Okay two things. One ew. Two neither of us have a dick where we need condoms to have sex. It’s different. But either way, we’ll be safe. Does that help you feel better?” She asked as Charlie came back.

“Yes. Have fun with your game of whatever.” Bobby said causing Charlie to chuckle.

“Come on.” Jo said with a smirk.

She lead Charlie to the living room and turned on the TV and the dvd player. She put in the DVD that they left off at. Jo sat down on the couch and pulled Charlie down with her. She wrapped her arms around Charlie as they watched. They saw Sam and Dean come with with bags with Ellen right behind them. None of them bothered the two while they were watching but Sam came over and watched with them as Ellen kept cooking. As they watched, Jo sat there and played with Charlie’s hair which the site caused Sam to smile.

“I’ve never seen you this calm before Jo.” Sam said.

“Well that’s because I’m relaxed watching a show I like and with my girlfriend in my arms.” Jo said.

“I have a soothing effect on people.” Charlie said as Ellen came out.

“I think that’s the first words I’ve heard you speak since I’ve been home.” She walked over and gave Jo a kiss on the head.

“Happy birthday sweetie.” She said with a smile.

“Thank mom. Why can’t go to my room?” She asked.

“Birthday surprise. But dinner is ready so turn off whatever you're watching and come eat.” Ellen said.

“Alright.” Jo reached for the remote and turned everything off when she got it. Charlie sat up and looked at her.

“Time to eat now.” Jo said as she got up.

She gave her a kiss before taking her hand. Jo brought her to the dining room and saw all the food was already on the table. Everyone took their seats and started to eat. After an a bit, they all but Jo cleaned the table off and brought out cake and presents. Dean came over with a blue birthday hat and put it on Jo.

“There we go. Blue looks perfect on you..” He said with a smile.

“I’m going to kill you if you take this joke any further.” Jo said looking at him.

“Take what joke? We don’t live in a blue house with a blue window. You don’t always wear blue and your girlfriend isn’t blue.” He said with a grin as Jo had an unamused look on her face. She got up and started to punch him in the arm repeatedly. Ellen pulled Jo away and sat her back down and looked at Dean who looked alittle happy.

“Don’t do that. Or would you like me to bring up the Pizza Man?” She said causing Sam, Jo and Charlie to grinned.

“Um no. And I didn’t have the borner. That was Cas.” Dean said blushing.

“Oh I’ve heard some of the things that have gone on in your room. Now here’s the deal. We can do cake first or presents first.” Ellen said.

“You rather me do cake first so you can make me blow out candles.” Jo said looking at her mother.

“Yeah. So cake first?” She asked.

“Yep so I can please you.” Jo said as Bobby got the candles.

He place the numbers one and seven out and lit them as Charlie got her phone out to take pictures. They all started to sing happy birthday to her in which Jo just sat there looking amused this time. Once they finished, she blew out the candles as Charlie took a picture. Ellen took out the candles before Bobby pulled it to the side to cut into it.

“Alright presents. Boys, you want to go first?” Ellen said.

“I will.” Sam grabbed a bag from the side and place it in front of Jo. She pulled the bag in front of her and reached in pulling out books.

“Are you conspiring with Charlie to get me to read more?” She asked causing Sam to smirk.

“Um no. Charlie told me you were getting into Game of Thrones so I got you the books to read.” He said.

“Oh so I can find out who dies and who rules the Iron Throne?” She asked.

“Well the series isn’t over. But this is all that’s out.” He said. Jo gave him a smile.

“Thank you though this will take me a while to read.” She said.

“Me next!” Dean with a smile. He pulled out a wrapped box from his pocket and placed it down. Jo took it, removed the wrapping paper, and opened it finding a leather braided bracelet with black clay beads in it.

“I was expecting something involving sex but this is better. Thank you.” She said putting it on.

“Well that’s for your 18th birthday.” He said with a grin.

“Charlie you want to go?” Bobby asked shaking his head at Dean. Charlie smile which cause one to appear on Jo’s face.

“So it’s two things and one of them I had to make sure it was alright with your parents so I’ll give you that one first.”

Charlie places a wooden box in front of Jo. Jo bit her bottom lip as she opened it and saw a knife in there. She pulled it out and looked at it. The handle was wooden and had various animals carved into it with the blade being five inches. The blade was a clip-saber style. Jo spun it her hand feeling the balance.

“Charlie, this is amazing. I love it. Did you have this with you at the mall?” She asked.

“Oh no. That was at the house. This one I had at the mall.”

She gave her a little jewelry box. Jo opened it and saw a ring in it. She knew what it was. It was a Claddagh. It was basicly a relationship ring. She took it out and slid it on her right ring finger with the crown away from her. She got up and gave Charlie a kiss as she sat ontop of her. When she broke the kiss, she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“I love it even more. Thank you.” She said as Charlie returned the hug.

“Happy birthday.” She said as Jo kissed her again.

“Alright loverbirds. Let’s show give her the last gift.” Ellen said patting Jo on the shoulders.

“It is in my room?” She asked.

“Yes. Go see it.” Ellen said.

Jo got off of Charlie and headed back to her room. She opened the door and saw all her knives were is display cases, hanging on her wall except one. One her desk was a small knife on a stand. She sat down in her chair as she picked it up and ran her fingers over the W.A.H. engraved onto it. Her father’s knife. She felt a tear run down her face as she held onto the knife. Ellen came in and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“I figured you would like this the most.” She as Jo nodded her head yes. Ellen let her go and opened up Jo’s closet and pulled out a beaten, brown, leather jacket and brought it over to Jo.

“Dad’s jacket.” Jo put down the knife and took it.

“I found it while cleaning. I figured your father would be happy to see it in your possession.” Ellen said which caused Jo to burst into tears. She hugged her mother.

“Thank you.” She said as Ellen held onto her daughter.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

* * *

Jo sat on her bed, in her pajamas which just was a tank top and pajama pants with ehr hair pulled into a ponytail, playing with the knife Charlie gave her. She kept looking at the handle with the various carvings in it. She didn’t even want to know how much Charlie spent on it. She just was happy Charlie got her it. Charlie came in and closed the door behind her. Jo looked at her wearing pj shorts that had dragons on it and a Harry Potter shirt on. Jo would be the first to say Charlie was a nerd but she didn’t even care. Jo put the knife on the end table beside her as Charlie got on the bed with her. She placed her head on Jo’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Charlie asked as she quickly, felt Jo to start playing with her hair again.

“I did very much. And I get to spend the rest of it with you.” She said. Charlie looked up at her.

“Than what are we going to do?” She said. Jo smiled and shifted to her side and pulled Charlie up some.

“I can think of a few things.” She said before she started to kiss her.

Charlie smiled as Jo kissed her. But this wasn’t like their previous kisses. Charlie could feel this was different and it was going to lead to something new for them. Jo slid her hands down Charlie’s pants and started to rub her checks which cause a smile to appear on Charlie’s mouth as they kissed. She moved herself ontop on her and slowly moved down to her neck.

Jo was craving for Charlie. Oh how much she wanted her. She kept kissing her neck and rubbing her as she started to grind against her hips. Charlie reached up and pulled Jo’s tank off and saw she had a sports bra on under it. Jo smiled as she pulled off Charlie’s short and tossed them to the side. She take took one hand and slid it up the shirt and grinned when she didn’t feel a bra on underneath. Gently, she moved her hand around as she played with her nipple with her thumb. The reaction made Jo even hornier. Jo moved up to Charlie as she moan and started to kiss her not wanting anyone to hear. She stop and took off Charlie’s shirt and smiled at the sight of her breast.

Quickly, Jo took off her pants before she started to play with Charlie’s breast as she kissed her to stop her from moaning. Her hips started to grind against hers once more. Oh the two of them could feel the body heat of the other pick up quickly. Charlie once again reached up and pulled off the sports bra. Once it was off, Charlie broke the kiss and started to suck on them. Jo tilted her head back as she moaned softly. Jo looked down after a bit and pulled them out of her mouth.

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you.” Jo whispered to her.

She pulled off Charlie’s underwear as well as her own and smirked. Charlie took Jo’s hand and placed it down at her cilt. At that moment, Jo started to rub down there. Charlie was soaked there. She kept rubbing it as she watched Charlie close her eyes and her mouth fall open. With her not looking, Jo moved herself down there. She spread her legs apart with her knee and her other hand. She lied down a bit as she kept rubbing Charlie. Jo took a deep breathe in before she put her lips where she was rubbing. Charlie arched her back the second Jo’s tongue moved itself up and down. The blonde wrapped her hands around Charlie’s legs as she kept working at her. She was enjoying her taste as well as her scent. Jo’s eyes went up to Charlie and watched her tried not to scream out in pleasure. This caused Jo to smile and stick her tongue in deeper which cause Charlie to squirm and try to turn to the side. But Jo forced her to stay. With Jo going in deeper, it didn’t take Charlie long to climax. Her toes curled up as her hips archs as Jo tasted the increase of fluids. Once she got it clean up, she pulled out and wiped her face clean.

Jo lied down beside Charlie and pulled close and kissed her on the head. Charlie looked at Jo with a smile and gave her a kiss on the lips, not even caring what she tasted like. Jo smiled and returned the kiss. After a couple of seconds, Jo broke the kiss and put her forehead ontop of Charlie’s and looked at her.

“I love you.” She said softly with a smile on her face. Charlie bit her lip as she smiled.

“I love you too.” She said. Jo smiled as she kissed Charlie, deeply.

Just hearing and saying those words, made Jo’s birthday.

 


	8. Ass Kicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you guys are wondering how I'm updating this so fast, I write in my free time which tends to be alot. Also this will go into Jo and Charlie's Senior year because I have things plan that is a major plot for it that could lead to a sequel of the two of them in their years after high school

Adam walked the hallways looking for Jo. Michael told him to find her they could talk but from what he heard about the last fight they had, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to go well. But at the same time, when ever Michael or Lucifer went to aggravate her, she had been keeping herself calm because everyone in the school the next time she got into a fight, she would be sent off to Boot Camp and Jo was trying to avoid it at all cost. He came to a hallway and saw her with Charlie and Sam at a locker. Adam gulped as he came over.

“Hey Jo can I talk to you?” He asked. Jo gave him a look as Sam and Charlie kept an eye on Jo.

“Came to apologize for tagging Charlie’s truck with faggot?” She asked.

“That wasn’t me. I knew nothing till I saw it on her locker which I’m sorry that it happen to you. But Michael wants to talk to you Jo.” Adam said.

“Michael wants to talk to Jo? Is he expecting fight to happen?” Sam asked.

“Hey I’m just the messenger and the deliver. He wants to talk now.” Adam said as Jo closed her locker.

“Fine but Sam comes with me. To hold me back if I want to break his face again.” Jo said.

“Alright.” Adam said. Charlie grabbed Jo’s hand and look at her.

“Be careful.” She said. Jo gave her a smile.

“Don’t worry. I have Sam as backup. I’ll meet you after you GSA meeting.” She said. Charlie smiled.

“Alright.” She gave her a kiss on the check before Jo left with Sam and Adam.

As they walked, Jo pulled her hair up. Most likely a punch was going to be thrown but who knows. Adam lead them out back of the school and they saw Michael there with some of his friends. All the them were dicks. Jo walked towards the leader as she crossed her arms with Sam a few steps behind her.

“What the hell do you want Michael?” She asked.

“So you brought Samuel with you? I was expecting Dean or Meg. But Samuel? This is new.” He said.

“Answer my question or I’m going to leave.” Jo said.

Michael walked over to Jo. “I just want to say I’m surprised how well you’ve kept yourself calmed while my brother and I threw jabs at you. It’s very surprising. And I want to applauded you for that.” He said as he clapped.

“Is that it?” Jo said.

Michael stopped and waited a couple of seconds before he threw a hook so fast Jo fell to the ground. Sam went over to try and stop but some of Michael’s guys stopped him. Michael got to his knees and grabbed Jo by the color and started to punch her repeatedly. He stopped for a second as Jo coughed out some blood. With what he threw already, her mouth as covered in blood and a bruise already was starting to form on her eye. He pulled her up with him and walked over towards the dumpsters and threw her against them.

“I should have done this sooner. You won’t fight back because you don’t want to go to Boot Camp! I wonder what would happen when you do because you’ll be stuck leaving your girlfriend here. I wonder what happens if a guy would try to hook up with her.” He said as Jo tried to get up.

“Touch her and I’ll gut you.” She said.

Michael came over and threw his foot into her stomach making her fall back down. He grabbed onto the dumpster and kept kicking her. Sam grabbed the guys and started to throw punches to get to Jo. He knew she wasn’t fighting back because than they could get to Charlie easier if she was away. Next thing Sam saw, Adam ran over and tackled Michael to the ground and started to throw some punches. Sam move the guys holding him back out and ran over to Adam and pulled him off. Michael got up and wiped the blood off his face. He pointed at Sam and Adam.

“You’re just like them.” He said. Michael saw a bottle on the ground and threw it at they  dumpster, letting it shatter over Jo and hitting Adam and Sam before he ran off. Sam let Adam go and went over to Jo.

“Jo? You alright?” He asked as he moved some of the glass away. Adam took off his jacket and helped. Sam got to Jo and picked her up in his arms.

“Don’t...tell Charlie...I got...my...ass kicked.” Jo said with a grin.

“Well she’s going to find out with you not being there after her meeting.” Sam looked at Adam.

“Why did you help?” He asked.

“Michael went too far with that. I understand why she didn’t fight back but what he did to you wasn't’ right.” Adam said. Jo looked at Adam.

“You got...some balls.” She said causing Adam to smile.

“Coming from the girl who broke his face, that means alot. You need help with her?” Adam asked.

“No but tell Charlie.” Sam said grabbing Jo’s legs with his other hand

“Alright.” Adam said before Sam headed off.

Adam took a deep breathe in before he headed back into the school. With school over, it wouldn’t be hard to find Charlie. He went down the halls and looked into each classroom. He ended up finding the one she was in. He opened the door and saw Charlie, Kevin, Cas, some tall lanky guy with a trucker’s hat and some others he didn’t really know. Charlie looked at him and already could tell something was wrong.

“She got into a fight didn’t she?” She asked.

“Yes and no. She didn’t fight back knowing what could happen to her if she did.” Adam said.

“Well I guess we got some ass kicking to do.” The tall guy said standing up.

“Don’t Garth. Is she going to the hospital?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. But she didn’t even want you to know about this.” Adam said.

“And that’s where she’s going to be in trouble with me.” Charlie said grabbing her back and getting up.

She walked out of the room and pulled out her phone and called Jo’s number. She didn’t care who answered at all. Just someone to answer and tell here what’s going on. After a couple of dial tones, the call picked up. She could hear Sam saying something and the phone being moved around. Than she she heard Jo which wasn’t helping with her temper.

“Joanna Beth!” She yelled into the phone. After a couple of seconds Jo spoke.

“You didn’t need to call...me that.” She could hear the pain Jo was in.

“Are you going into a hospital?” She asked.

“No...heading home...I know I have a broken...rib or two.” Jo said taking a deep breathe in.

“You need to go to a hospital Jo. The rib could puncture your lung or your stomach. You’re breathing heavily.” Jo said.

“I can’t...Adam hit Michael. He could say I hit him and I could be...sent away.” Charlie looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry.

“Fine. I’ll be at your house in a few.” Charlie said.

“Alright. I love you.” Jo said.

“I know.” She said.

“Nope...say them back.” She said. Charlie smiled alittle.

“I love you too.” Charlie could hear Jo smile because she chuckled some.

“Than I’ll see you at my house.” Jo hung up.

Charlie pulled out her keys and headed to her truck. Quickly, she got in and started the engine. Charlie drove off as she put her seat belt on. She pulled up to the house and parked behind Jo’s car. After she got out of the truck, she ran up to the house and went in. She headed to Jo’s room and saw Jo was in there with Ellen. Her shirts were off and Charlie saw the bruises on her side and lower part of her stomach. Jo saw her and gave her a slight smile.

“See? I’m alive. It just hurts like a bitch.” She said as Charlie came over. Ellen had a bottle of Jack and gave it to Jo letting take a sip to help.

“Well, don’t seem like there is internal bleeding. Your eye and mouth will heal. Now let get you in some sweats and a t-shirt. Give me the Jack.” Jo handed her the bottle, letting her cap it. Charlie opened her dresser and pulled out pair of sweats and tank. She helped Ellen get her up and changed into them. Once she had them on, lied down on her bed.

“I’ll let you rest.” Ellen said leaving with the bottle. Charlie took of her shoes and jacket and crawled in with her.

“I wish you fought back a bit.” Charlie said as she took Jo’s hand.

“Well I’ve looked worst but not felt worst. But I could have violated my parole and then I would lose you for who knows how long.” Jo said.

“I know but you really look like shit.” She said as Jo smiled.

“But I’m still good looking.” She said. Charlie kissed her gently.

“Well you’re hot no matter what.” Charlie said.

“I can’t turn it off. Though you’re pretty hot yourself.” Jo said. Charlie smiled. Jo curled up to Charlie and close her eyes.

“Will you be mad if I fell asleep in your arms? She asked.

“No. I think you deserve the sleep.” Charlie said as she took hand and ran it through Jo’s hair.

“Good.” Jo said

 

 


	9. Prom Night

“Get up!” Ellen smacked Jo to wake her up. Jo groaned as she pulled her sheets over her.

“It’s Saturday. I want to sleep. Charlie has larping and it’s my day off.” She said.

“Only two of those are right. You have prom tonight.” Ellen said. Jo opened her eyes slightly and saw it was was ten.

“Proms in ten hours. I wanna sleep.” Jo closed her eyes again. Ellen grabbed the sheets, along with the quilt she had over it, leaving Jo in her pants and tank top on the bed.

“You aren’t getting these back till you ass is out of bed.” Ellen said before she left her room.

Jo lied in bed and groan. She looked over on her bed and saw Charlie had left her hoodie last time she came over which was yesterday. She grabbed it and put it on and zipped it up, pulling the hoodie up. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, taking in the scent from the hoodie. It smelt like Charlie’s shampoo which was a strawberry and cream scent. Jo smiled as she smelled. Ellen came back and sighed. She walked in and picked Jo and and carried her on the shoulders. She came out to the living room and put Jo on the coach.

“What the hell do I need to be up for? My appointments don’t start till three.” Jo said.

“Because you’re not sleeping the day away.” Ellen said.

“Dean gets to.” Jo said.

“He’s working on the Impala and Sam is…”

“Sleeping? I’m going back to bed.”  Jo said getting up.

“Not your not Joanna Beth. You are are going to shower and work at the Roadhouse till two and then go to your hair appointment. What time are you picking up Charlie?” Ellen asked.

“Eight. We couldn’t agree on where to go to dinner. So I pick her up and then to Prom.” Jo said.

“Are you two going to After Prom?” She asked.

“No. I’m going to her house and staying there. I’ve told you that.” Jo replied.

“I’m making sure. But now you need to get cleaned up, eat and then go work.” Ellen said.

“Fine.” Jo got up and headed to her room to get ready.

* * *

Jo drive towards Charlie’s house to pick her up. She had her hair straighten all the way without a single curl in her hair. She pulled up to the house and parked the chair. In a couple of minutes, she would get to see Charlie in her prom dress and it made her nervous. Jo got out of the car. She wore a black dress that went to mid-thigh. It was strapless and held onto her breast and stayed there as she moved. She wore two inch heels with straps wrapping up to her ankles. Jo came up to the door and took a deep breathe in before she knocked on it. After a couple of seconds, the door opened up to Charlie’s grandfather.

“Hello Joanna. You look very pretty.” He said letting her in.

“Thank you. Is Charlie ready?” Jo asked as she came in.

“Almost. You can wait for her in the living room.” He said.

“Thank you.” Jo walked to the living room and looked around in the photos.

She never really looked at them. They were mostly of Charlie at various ages. She smirked when she came across of Charlie with a stuff bear dressed as a knight. She looked so happy in it. Jo heard a meow and looked to see a grey shorthair cat on the table beside her. It was Charlie’s cat, Hermione. If there was a loving cat, this was it.

“I can’t pet you. I’ll get my dress messed up.” Jo said.

She heard a coughing sound and smiled. She turned around and saw Charlie there. All Jo could do was smile. She stood there in a cyan colored dress. It reached mid calf and was a single strap on her left shoulder. She had on silver heels were basic slip ons. Her hair was pulled into a bun. Charlie had a slight blush on her as she looked at Jo. Jo walked over to her and took ahold of her hands.

“You look so beautiful.” Jo said softly. Charlie smiled.

“Thank you. You look different with your hair straighten and I love it.” Charlie said.

“I sat in a chair for almost an hour getting this done. But you like it so it was worth it.” Jo said giving her a kiss.

“I can’t imagine you in a salon getting this done. It’s hard. So my grandparents want to take photo of us before we leave. You fine with that?” Jo gave her a smile.

“Sure. Where at?” She asked.

“Your car if that’s fine. Grandpa loves it. And they want their princess with her chariot and her knight.” Charlie said as she took Jo by the hand and walked with her.

“Oh I’m the knight? Not prince or princess?” Jo asked.

“Well I call you my knight. my protector.” Charlie said.

“I like that.” She said as they came outside.

The two of them took the photos for Charlie’s grandparents. Then the two of them got into the car, with Jo opening the door for Charlie, and drove off to the hotel where the dance was being held at. When Jo came into the parking lot, she spotted everyone’s car. The Impala, Garth’s AMC Pacer, Meg’s Jeep. She parked beside the Impala and looked at Charlie.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Yep.” Charlie said. Jo smiled and pulled out the keys and pulled out a clutch and showed it to Charlie.

“Know this was fun to buy because I know nothing about these things.” Jo said making Charlie laugh.

“I could have helped you.” Charlie said as she showed her the matching clutch.

“I had Meg help me. And with the heels.” Jo said as they got out of the car.

“Meg is a good choice. I asked Kevin to come with me because we picked out out lapring stuff. And his mother helped too.” She said as Jo came over and took her by the hand. She locked the car from her side and closed the door.

“Ah. So how long do you want to stay?” Jo asked as they walked to the hotel.

“How about till the senior walk so we can see everyone walk.” Charlie said.

“That works.” Jo said as they came into the hotel. They walked towards the ballroom. Jo opened up her clutch and pulled out there ticket. They saw Principal Shurley at the door with some of the other teachers. He saw Jo and Charlie come up and held out his hand.

“Miss Harvelle. Miss Bradbury. Are you here together?” He asked as Jo handed him the tickets.

“What other way would girlfriends come?” Charlie said making Jo smile.

“I see. Do know that we will enforce the same rules for you two as different sex couples. Even your brother and Mr. Novak are having the same rules as well.” He said.

“We weren’t expecting any special treatment.” Jo said.

“Alright. Have a good night ladies.” He said.

“Thank you principal Shurley.” Jo said as they went into the ballroom. Everything looked like it came from The Great Gatsby. Jo made a face and shook her head.

“Really? Gatsby?” Jo asked as they went looking for the others.

“Student council picked it. There’s Sam and Kevin.” Charlie said as they headed over.

Sam and Kevin had taken off their jackets. Sam wore a light blue button up with a grey tie that matched his pants while Kevin wore a pink button with a black, grey and pink tie with black slacks. The two smile when they saw the couple come over to them.

“Is that Jo with Charlie? I don’t see the plaid and the jeans. Jo actually looks like a girl.” Kevin said with a smile.

“Haha. Very Funny. Where’s everyone else at?” Jo asked.

“Dean and Cas are doing photos with Garth and Anna. Benny and Meg are getting food.” Sam said.

“Ah. So now what do you want to do first?” Jo looked at Charlie.

“Hm, Stay and hang out with our friends.” She said. Jo nodded her head and smile.

After a while, Jo leaded Charlie onto the dance floor. She pulled her close to her and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist. Charlie put her arms around Jo’s neck as a slow song came on for them. Jo rested her forehead on Charlies as they danced.

“Can we have this moment last forever?” Jo asked.

“Of this moment or the night?” Charlie asked.

“This moment right here. Us dancing with you looking beautiful.” Jo said as she took her forehead off of her and smiled.

“And you looking beautiful too. I want it to last forever too.” Charlie said. Jo smiled and gave her a kiss,

“I love you.” Jo said.

“I know.” Charlie said.

“What have I told you about that? I like hearing you say it.” Jo said causing Charlie to smile.

“Fine. I love you too.” she said. Jo smiled. She gave her another kiss. Charlie returned the kiss as they dance. When the song finished, Charlie gave her a kiss.

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Charlie said.

“Alright.” Jo said before Charlie left.

Charlie walked out of the ballroom and noticed Michael with his friends outside. She hurried to the bathroom as Michael followed her. Charlie went into the bathroom as Michael and some of them followed her in. Charlie looked at them and gulped.

“Get out of here Michael.” She said.

“Why won’t she leave? No matter what we do, she controls herself for you. And I’m sick of it. Because once she’s gone, it’s only a matter of time before the others leave. But you are the reason why she’s here.” Michael went over to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

“I’m not doing anything. Please stop it.” She said. Michael smacked her across the face.

“Shut up you little bitch.” He said as Charlie let out a yelp.

“Why does she behave for you? Why?” Michael asked as Charlie started to cry.

“Because she loves me.” Charlie said.

“Really? You think she loves you? Harvelle has never dated or loved anyone.” He said.

“No. Jo loves me. She loves her friends. And her family.” Charlie said. Michael groan and punched her in the face Charlie lost her footing and Michael dropped her to the floor. He looked at her as the door open. Michael turned his head and saw Jo there with Dean and Adam.

“Did you just hit my girlfriend?” She said.

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked as she walked over.

“This.” Jo punched him square in the face.

Michael took a step backwards before Jo grabbed him and slammed him into the Bathroom’s stalls. Charlie had never seen Jo angry and neither has Adam. But Dean smirked as he went over to Charlie. But Charlie kept focus on Jo. She slammed Michael’s face into the stall a couple of more times  before she grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Michael fell to the ground and looked up at Jo with his face covered in blood. Jo looked at him before she started to kick him in the side. Jo gave him a look before she walked over to Charlie.

“Are you okay?” She asked as Dean took out his handkerchief and gave it to Jo to wipe the blood off.

“Yeah. Why did you hit him? Jo, you violated your parole.”  Charlie said.

Jo let out a sigh. “I know but who knows what he would have done.” She said.

“Well Jo, we have two choices now. One, you inform Principal Shurley what has happen or we all leave and don’t act like anything has happen.” Dean said.

“Either way, you’ll get in trouble because Michael will say your name.” Adam said.

Jo sighed as she rubbed her hand on her neck. Either way, she was screwed. But she might have the sentence lesh harsher if she told what she did. Jo looked at Charlie and gave her a kiss. Charlie saw the look on her face. She knew what she was going to do. Jo stood up and gave them a look. She have them a smile before she walked out of the bathroom. She took a deep breathe in when she found Chuck Shurley. He took at her.

“What is it Miss Harvelle?” He asked.

“I beat the shit out of Michael Garrison for the second time. And I had cause for it again. He’s in the women’s bathroom bleeding.” Jo said. Chuck sighed and nodded his head.

“I want to hear the reason before I call for 911.” He said as Jo looked down before she looked back up.

“He punched Charlie. Someone who did nothing to him. So I punched him and slammed his face into the stall.” Jo said.

Chuck pulled out his phone and called 911. He motion Jo to sit down and watch her do it. Dean, Adam, and Charlie came out and saw what she was doing. They watch Chuck finish his phone call and motion for Charlie to come over. Charlie came over and sat down beside Jo as Hotel security came over. They stood by the two as paramedics and police came over. Jo gave Charlie a smile before she stood up for the police. Charlie watched Jo get handcuffed and read her rights.

“May they will take my sentence lightly since I confessed.” Jo said looking at Charlie.

“I wish you didn’t punch him.” Charlie said.

“What kind of Knight would I be if I didn’t protect my princess?” Jo said.

She saw people were coming out to watch. Jo saw them pulled Michael out of the bathroom on a gurney. Jo smirked before they started to walk Jo out. She fucked up big time but she didn’t care.

 

 


	10. 3 Months Later

90 Days. That was what Jo heard when Judge Naomi slammed her gavel when she stood trail. 90 day was roughly 3 months. And 3 months in Boot Camp was close to living hell. The trail didn’t take long. Especially with the fact Jo did plead guilty and didn’t try to get out of it. The next time, she was set off to the camp. She finished out the school year there. Luckily, she was able to take her exams which she was able to pass them. That did surprise everyone at the camp she was able to make the good grades. But there was one thing that killed her the most.

She missed Charlie’s birthday.

All she was able to do was leave Charlie a voicemail wishing her a happy birthday. She had no idea why Charlie answered. She only figured Charlie didn’t know the number so it went to voicemail. Jo broke down a bit when she couldn’t say to her. She wasn’t even able to send her flowers or anything. So it became her plan that the moment she was released, she was going to get a cake and go to Charlie’s house and ask for forgiveness for screwing up.

But being in Boot Camp did help Jo a bit. Jo didn’t even released how much she did fuck up outside of the camp. She saw she had no structure whatsoever and never enforced it on herself unless it was her mother or Charlie telling her do something. Otherwise, Jo would slack off. She had a idea on how to put herself to work and to focus better. She didn’t expect it to happen.

Now she sat on a bench outside the camp waiting for her mother to come get her. She had on basic jeans, a white shirt with a pastel color plaid shirt and boots. She had a small dufflebag beside her as she waited for her. Jo held her phone in her hands, debating to call Charlie first or rather to surprise her. Jo looked up at the lot’s entrance and saw her car pull in. Jo stood up as she picked up her bag. Ellen pulled into a parking spot and parked. Jo walked over as Ellen got out of the car. Ellen went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s good to see you mom.” Jo said.

Ellen kissed her in the head. “Same here Jo. Let’s get you home.” Ellen let her go. The two got into the car and Jo left the bag at her feet.

After a few minutes, Jo looked at Ellen. “Do you know how Charlie is? Has she come over to see Sam or something?” Jo asked.

“Actually, I needed help at The Roadhouse with you going to Boot Camp. I put up a help wanted sign and Charlie was there when I put up the sign and she applied. I gave her the job. She’s working there now helping Ash running it.” Ellen said causing Jo to nod her head.

“Would you be willing to stopping by a bakery or something and letting me get a cake or something?” Jo asked causing Ellen to smile.

“Sure kid.” Ellen said.

Once they got into town, Ellen pulled up to a bakery. Jo got out of the car and went inside. She founded the cakes and found the smallest one she could get. Once she went to the counter, she found candles and bought them. Jo quickly went back to the car and let her mother drove off. Ellen watched Jo open the glove department and pull out a lighter.

“Why do you have that in there?” She asked.

“Meg left it in there. She told me to keep it incase I needed it.” Jo answered.

Ellen nodded her head as she drive. After a while, they came to the roadhouse. Jo took a deep breathe in before she got out of the car. She held onto the cake as she came in. It took her a second to find Charlie who now was sporting short hair. Her bangs didn’t go past her eyes and everything else was the same length and didn’t even reach her collar. Jo felt her face blush seeing Charlie. She watch her clean off tables. Charlie went to turn and saw Jo standing there with the cake. She watched her smile and walked over to her.

“I feel like complete shit for screwing up and missing your birthday. Part of me wishes that I didn’t hit Michael so I could have been here for your birthday. And it killed me that you didn’t answer when I called on your birthday.” Jo said as she fought back tears back.

She watch Charlie sit the dishes down and walked over. Charlie grabbed her and kissed her. Jo put the cake on the table as she wrapped her arms around Charlie. Charlie stopped kissing her and put her face onto her shoulders and she cried a bit. Jo kissed her on the head as she felt some tears roll down. She left Charlie go, letting her wipe away her tears. After Charlie did so, she looked at Jo for a bit before she punched her in the arm. Jo put her hand on where she was just punched.

“Why?” Jo looked at her.

“You could have called me more than on just my birthday!” Charlie said.

“They wouldn’t let me. I tried! But I come back and bring you cake and you hit me.” Jo said.

“Am I not allowed to be mad at you for that?” Charlie said as Ellen came in and watched them.

“If you two are going to fight, go into the house and do it. Now.” Ellen said pointing to the door.

“Than let’s go to the house.” Jo grabbed the cake and started to headed out the door with Charlie following her. Jo pulled out her keys.

Jo opened the door and went in as Charlie came in behind her and closed the door. The two went into Jo’s room and once they were in, Jo closed the door and put the cake on the desk. The two looked at each other before Jo ran at her and started to kiss Charlie with passion. She held onto her face as Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Jo grabbed her by the hair and lead her to the bed as they kept kissing. She was horny and in truth, Charlie’s new hair wasn’t helping her. Jo pushed her onto the bed as she took off her plaid shirt telling Charlie to do the same. Charlie took off her apron and her shirt before Jo started to kiss her again. Jo felt Charlie move to her neck.

“I have to say, I fucken love your new hair.” Jo said causing Charlie to chuckle.

“I was depressed when I got it cut. I donated the ponytail to charity. But I felt like I needed a change after school ended.” Charlie said as Jo took her shoes off. Jo than grabbed Charlie’s shoes and jerked them off.

“I say it was the best choice.” She said as she took off her shirt. Charlie stared at the muscles that were there on her abs.

“Boot Camp seemed to help you.” She said as Jo smiled.

“Physical training helps disciplines you.” Jo said in a stern voice making Charlie laughed.

Charlie sat up and grabbed her by the pants. Jo came over to her as she was pulled and got ontop of her. Charlie started to take off Jo’s pants as she started to kiss her neck again. Jo helped her get her pants off. Charlie pushed her over and started to kiss her breast. She stopped and then took her pants off. Jo bit her lip and smile as she took off her bra which Charlie took off her own.

Charlie got back ontop of Jo and kissed her. Charlie wanted the control this time. Most of the time when they had sex, it was Jo in control. She control their movements. But not this time. Charlie brought her hands up and started to massage her breasts and had her nipples keep going in between her fingers. Jo arched her back and moan as she held onto Charlie. Already she was Charlie’s control. Jo moved her hands to Charlie’s underwear and pulled them off but struggle with it. Charlie smiled as she felt it. She reached back and took them off with Jo’s afterwards.

Charlie move her mouth to Jo’s breast and started to kiss her breast. Jo closed her eyes and kept moaning. She took her fingers, slowly moving them down there. She heard Jo moan louder. Charlie smiled as she kept kissing. She moved up and started to kiss her lips. Jo grabbed onto her ass and held onto it as Charlie kept moving. Jo moved her up and down a bit. But she moved her fingers to Charlie’s and slid them in. Charlie smiled.

They both picked up speed as they were going with Jo keeping the pace by moving Charlie with her free hand still there. The two kept kissing as they moved. Charlie felt Jo grab harder and tensed up for a second and relaxed. Jo grabbed her and flipped her over. She looked at Charlie and started to go faster. It didn’t take her long to come which made Jo smiled. Jo gave her a kiss before she lied down beside her. She grabbed the sheets and moved them both under them. Charlie curled into Jo and looked up at her.

“Oh wow.” Jo said with a smile.

“Out of the times we’ve had sex, that was the best.” Charlie said.

“It was.” Jo said. She looked at Charlie and brushed her hair out of her face.

“So I passed all my exams with great grades.” Jo said.

“Oh? What did you get on you Algebra II and Biology exams?” Charlie said,

“Well..C plus.” She said causing Charlie to smile.

“Jo. I’m proud of you. You get to be a senior.” Charlie said.

“Yep. So I have to ask. Michael, what happen to our lovely asshole?” Jo said causing Charlie to laugh. She rolled onto her back and looked at Jo.

“You re-broke his face.” Jo smiled.

“Awesome! Is he still pretty?”

“No. Though the plastic surgery did help him regain it. He ended up for hitting me, got revoked his right to walk at graduation. It was funny that Lucifer walked. I was surprised he passed his classes.” Charlie said.

“But now he’s in college and away from us.” Jo said.

“He’s at Community because of the damage you did.” Charlie said as Jo made a Oh face. The door open and Sam came in. Once he he saw them in bed, he turned his head not to look at them.

“I should have expected this but I didn’t see this coming. Welcome back Jo.” Sam said as he covered his eyes.

“Thank you Sam. Now you know how I felt when I walked on Dean and Cas. What do you need?” Jo asked.

“Ellen needs Charlie back to work. I’ll tell her you’ll be a few.” Sam left the room and closed the door.

Charlie smirked and buried into her face into Jo. Jo grinned and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the head. Having Sam walking in on them and acting like he did. She kept Charlie in her arms as she rested her head ontop of hers. She didn’t want Charlie to go back to work even though She could follow her and stay in the Roadhouse the whole time. She gave her a kiss.

“You should go back to work.” Jo said.

“Alright. We can have the cake when I get off.” Charlie got up and grabbed her clothes and got dressed again.

“Alright.” Jo said. Charlie got dress and looked at her.

‘I love you.” She said.

“I know.” Charlie smiled at her.

“You get on me for saying that.” She said as she crossed her arms.

“Well I say it all the time. It’s been three months. Let me have some fun.” Jo said as Charlie walked over and gave her a kiss.

“Fine. Get dress and I’ll see you at the Roadhouse.” Jo return the kiss and smiled.

Jo watched her leave and smiled. She was already happy to be back. One month left till senior started as well. She was ready for it.

 

 


	11. First Day

Jo pulled into the school with Sam in the passenger seat. It was funny that he was the only one not to have his own car. Instead Bobby and Ellen made him ride with her. She looked at the school. First day back. First day of senior year. And the Last first day of school. Sam looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jo looked at him and saw him giving her a comforting smile. He knew she was nervous about coming back. Jo was informed that many people were scared of her after beating Michael a second time and to a degree, it worried her a bit.

“Hey it’s going to be fine. Be proud you did what you did because people than know you’re a threat if you get pissed.” Sam said

“Yeah but it can mean new enemies andI can’t afford another fight.” Jo said as they got out of the car.

“Well you got me. You got Charlie. And you got Kevin, Meg and Adam too.” Sam said as Jo locked the door.

“I know. Do we have any classes together?” Jo asked as they walked to the school.

“I think English and of course Lunch. Does Charlie have Government with you?” Sam asked.

“She does but I’m not going to be surprised if we aren’t allow to sit near each other. I don’t know about Meg though. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were in Latin together because she takes it too.” Jo said.

“I will say I am impress you have stuck to Latin for four years yet you have no need for it.” Sam said laughing causing Jo to do the same.

“Because I had a natural tongue for it.” She said as they came up to the front doors. They saw Adam and Meg talking. Meg saw them and smiled.

“How does freedom taste?” Meg asked.

“Best damn thing ever. How about hell?” Jo asked.

“Hell, hm, well my parents are lawyers and that makes home hell. Bitter.” Meg said.

“Sounds tasty. Where’s Kevin and Charlie?” Jo asked.

“Oh they got put on student council as our Senior reps.” Adam said.

“Well it was they had the highest GPAs and were well liked.” Sam said.

“When-after I was sent off right?” Jo asked.

“Yep. But they have to meet with Principal Shurley and Crowley to plan the senior event for the year.” Sam said.

“What up bitches?” They turned and saw Charlie and Kevin come out. Charlie went over to Jo and gave her a kiss.

“You didn’t tell me you’re on student council.” Jo said.

“You never asked. Like I am also the president of GSA too.” Charlie said.

“My girlfriend is important in the school.” Jo said.

“Well you are wanted in Shurley’s office.” Kevin said.

Jo sighed. “Fun fun fun. Talk to them and then I get to go to Chemistry. Yay!” She said sarcastically.

“Oh speaking of which. Here are chem notes from last year.” Kevin opened his bag and handed them to Jo.

“You are awesome Kevin!” Jo said with a smile.

“Why does she get your notes?” Meg asked.

“Cause I suck with science and math classes. Charlie would have given me here but she wasn’t here for all of the year. Well guess I’m going to go speak to Crowley. I’ll see you...fourth period.” Jo gave Charlie a kiss before she went inside. Jo put the notes in her bag as she walked into the office. She saw Shurley come out of his office and she gave him a smile when he sighed at the sight.

“I’m back!” She said.

“I can see Miss Harvelle. Come into my office. We need to talk.” He said. Jo nodded her head as she followed him in. She closed the door behind her and took a seat.

“So what do you want?” She asked.

“Alright. Within one school year you were sent to Juvie and Boot Camp. But after your release from Juvie you have improved your grades.”

“What does this mean?” Jo asked.

“I understand you do not want to juvie or be sent to prison. I have been talking to your mother, your parole officer and the Superintent. We all agree to help you stay out of trouble that you need join a couple of school organizations. You will need stay with these for the rest of the year.” Shurley said.

Jo nodded her head. “How many do I need to be part of?” Jo asked.

“Maybe two. We do have a Latin club and I understand you are gifted in the language. That may be an option.” He said.

“GSA. I’ll join them.” Jo said.

“Alright. Than take some time and figure out another one. You just need two. If you can’t figure out another one, that’s fine.” He said.

“Okay. You need me for anything else?” She asked.

“No. Just wanted to inform you this. I don’t think you will cause much trouble this year with Michael Garrison not attending the school.” He said as Jo stood up.

“That’s the plan.” Jo said with a smirk. He gave her a smile before she left.

* * *

Fourth period finally came. That meant Government with Charlie and it was something she was looking foward too. With Kevin’s notes Chemistry was easy and then was Latin with Meg. Third was 3D Art which was different for Jo. She smiled as she walked to the classroom waiting to see Charlie. When she came in, Jo looked around for her. Charlie wasn’t in sight. Next thing she knew, her eyes were covered which made her grin.

“Guess who?” Charlie said with a smile.

“Meg, we agreed not to do this.” She said. Charlie uncovered her eyes and playfully. Jo smiled as Charlie came to her a side and gave her a kiss.

“Hi there.” Charlie said.

“Hello. How were your classes?” Jo asked as she followed Charlie to a seat. She took the desk beside Charlie as she waited for the answer.

“Good. French was fun and so was Anatomy. And Psychology we all took a test to see what we know about mental illness. What about you?” Charlie asked as she pulled out a notebook.

“Chemistry meh. Latin, I fucked around with Meg. It’s only six of us in the class. And 3D art I started on a coil pot because thats what our project is for the time being. You want it after I make it? It’s going to be ugly.” Jo said.

“Oh you’re going to give me a pot because its going to be ugly. Aren’t I loved?” Charlie said.

“Oh you are very much loved and when you get off work tonight and come over, you’ll find out.” Jo said leaning in. Charlie looked at her at blushed.

“I will?” She asked causing Jo to grin.

“Oh yes you will.” She said as the teacher came in.

“I can’t wait. Now pay attention. I don’t want to be tutoring you here.” Charlie said.

“But what if I want to be tutored by you?” Jo asked.

“Miss Harvelle, if you wish to talk during my class, your hand better be raised first or you can stand outside class.” The teacher said.

Jo looked at her. She could easily be a smartass with this and she really wanted too. She looked at Charlie who was giving her a don’t do it look. Jo leaned back in her seat as she crossed her arms. The teacher grinned as she started to hand out paper work.

“You have a year long assignment. If you do have it done before the end of the year you can turn it in. This assignment, you are to give me a sample of what you want to do with your life. You go into your career choice and tell me how it can help the government in some manner.” She said as Charlie raised her hand.

“Miss Bradbury?”

“Why is this a year long assignment when it could be done in a week?” She asked.

“Because many of you might not be sure what you wish to do just yet. Plus with what we can go over, you can pick a topic on what to focus with. That is why you have all year to work on this.” She said.

“Alright. Thank you.” Charlie had a smile on her face.

Jo looked through it and sighed softly. She of all people had no idea what she even wanted to do with her life after college. No plans whatsoever. She figured she could just work at the Roadhouse and maybe something would happen to her. Jo looked at Charlie who was smiling and writing stuff down. Charlie already knew what she wanted to do. Jo took a deep breath in as she sat the paper down. How would being a waitress going to help the government?

Jo was fucked with the assignment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seems short. I had been busy the past couple of days but I got a chapter up. Also I want to thank all those who've read the story. It's hit over 200 views and I'm thankful for all those who read it


	12. Options

“What did you get for eight?” Meg asked as she looked at the textbook.

Jo looked at her textbook. “I haven’t gotten there yet. Are you skipping around?” Jo looked at Meg who was grinning.

“Kinda of. I’m doing the ones I can do off the top of my head and I’m going to copy the rest off of you.” Meg said which made Jo smirk.

“Well I can’t be there in college for you to copy off of in Latin.” She said.

“So I’m taking it by that statement you don’t have any college plans yet.” Meg said.

Jo sighed. “I don’t have plans for after high school. What about you?” Jo asked.

“Community for two years then transfer out to maybe like state. Are you going to follow Charlie to wherever she goes?” Meg asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know where she’s going to go to. She’s applying to MIT, Carnegie Mellon, Stanford and Berkeley. I think state too...Does it suck all of you guys have college plans and I have nothing?” Jo looked at the girl beside her. Meg shrugged her shoulders.

“Well you’ve said you never saw yourself going past high school education before. You also said you wanted to be a bounty hunter which I never got since you have assault charges on you and you can keep beating people. Oh! become a MMA fighter. I bet Charlie would love to see you wearing a sports bra and shorts while covered in sweat. You would be balling at that.” Meg said. Jo smirked and shook her head.

“I think I would be murdered if I got into a MMA ring by Dean. Charlie and mom would worry like crazy about me in there. Though Bobby would cheer me on most likely.” Jo said.

“And I would be betting on you. But you don’t have anything though out?” Meg asked.

“No. Maybe I’ll look into a MMA career.” Jo said causing Meg to laugh.

“Well you have military as an option. You would be separated for who knows how long but you can do that. Just an idea. And they could teach you how to fight better too.” Meg said.

“Yeah but which branch would take me? I have no desire to fly so air force is out. Army and Marines would ship me out. Leaving Navy and the National Guard.” Jo said.

“Well recruiters are going to be here during lunch, go talk to them and find more out. It won’t hurt.” Meg said as she looked at Jo’s work and started to copy it. Jo pulled her paper away and gave Meg a look.

“If I do, Charlie isn’t allow to know. Actually, nobody can know.” Jo said.

“Fine. I won’t say a word.” Meg said. Jo nodded her head.

If Charlie found out she was even going to talk to recruiters, she wasn’t going to hear the end of it. Charlie would tell her the statistics or what could go bad to her if she did. And there was the chance Charlie would try and follow Jo. That would be one of the biggest deals with it. Jo sat there and thought about it. Maybe the military was a good idea. The bell rang and Jo closed her books. 3D was next but she was going to skip it.

“I’ll see you at lunch Meg.” She said putting her backpack on. Meg gave her a nod as she left.

Jo headed towards the guidance office where the recruiters were. They kept them there so for some who wanted to go military can speak to them in private. Some were scared to talk to them infront of others. At the moment, this would work for it for her. She came and saw the recruiter for the day. She figured there would be more than one. He had a small bit of length of hair that was black and pepper. He looked like he was always cocky too and he was messing with a ring on his finger. His uniform was different shades of blue. So he was Navy. Well no one was stopping her. She went over to him which caused him to smile.

“I didn’t expect females to come visit me today.” He said.

“Well I’m not most females.” She said.

“I can tell. Take a seat.” He said. Jo put her bag down and took her seat.

“So first off names. I’m Lieutenant Roger Warth. Yours?”

“Joanna Harvelle but everyone calls me Jo. Why is a lieutenant at a high school recruiting?” She asked.

“Well I offered to. The one who usually does this was sick and I owed him. Now next off, why are you here?” Roger asked.

Jo took a deep breathe in. “I don’t know really. Everyone I know has college plans and I have nothing. And one of my friends suggested military because she thinks I can do well.” Jo said.

“Not a education type person aren’t you?” Roger asked.

“Not really but I do well in school.” He said. Roger nodded his head as he reached down and pulled out a packet. He placed it on the table for her.

“Well we offer training to help you outside. Did you have an idea of a career choice?”

“I’ve been suggested a MMA fighter and I mention I wanted to do bounty hunting before.” Her answer caused him to smile.

“A fighter huh? In the Navy, we have a law enforcement training program. Many have gone into police work, P.I. Work and even bounty hunting. Boot camp will be three to four months and then you would do a two to three year tour while doing the training program. And if you choose to go to college, it will all be paid for. Now you would be place where ever. You may be ship overseas.” He said as Jo looked through the packet.

“What if I rather stay in the United States?” Jo asked.

“It depends on the program. Law enforcement will keep you in the States. I know we have a center on the East Coast for it.” He said.

“What about being on sea? Am I going to have to do my tour on ship?” She asked.

“No. They tend to respect if you request Shore duty. Now how old are you Jo?”

“17. I turn 18 in late March. I know I have to be 18 to sign up but what if I want to know my ship date if I do sign up?”

“Well we would let you finish school. Most high school grads get shipped in June or July for boot camp. It won’t affect your boot camp training and you might be sent for tour a month afterwards.” Roger said.

“Alright. Also I have a couple of assault charges on me and I’ve gone through Juvie and Boot Camp as a result. Does that affect it?” Jo asked.

“How did you get the assault charges?” Roger asked.

“Um the first time, my step-brother and I beat a set of brothers because they were assholes and they often bullied us and our friends. The second time one of them started to hit my girlfriend. They were in cases of protection. Also the first time, I threaten him with a knife. But when I was release from juvie, I did prove myself to in school work and behavior. Plus I have good work ethic too.” Jo said.

“I see. We have allowed those with records in as long as they don’t harm the mission. But as a juvie, you have to disclose these charges anyways and from talking to you, I don’t see why you wouldn’t be accepted. If you join, when you sign up, tell them my name and to call me. I’ll vouch for you. You seem like a good kid and would do great in the ranks. You may get Petty Officer by the end of your tour. Promotion can happen fast to those who work hard. Now I’m going to assume you're skipping class. So head back to class, take this with you and here’s a signup form.” Roger took the packet and opened it. He pulled out a paper and put it in. He wrote his name on the reference. He closed it and handed it to her.

“Thank you. To be honest, this has been helpful.” Jo said taking the packet it and putting it in her bag.

“Your welcome. I hope to see you in training Miss Harvelle.” He said as Jo got up. She gave him a smile before she left. As she left the area, she felt an arm grab her and pulled her to the side.

“The fuck?” She looked and saw Sam.

“Did you just come out of a meeting with the recruiter?” He asked.

“Don’t tell anyone Sam. Please. You have college plans. Charlie has college plans. Everyone does except me. I wanted to look into my options. And to be honest, it sounds good.” She said. Sam nodded his head.

“When are you going to tell Bobby and Ellen?” He asked.

“I want to look into it further before I tell them anything. What do you think about me possibly joining?” Jo asked.

Sam smiled. “I think if will be great for you.” he said as she smiled.

“Meg and the recruiter has both said that.” Jo said.

“Well the recruiter has to say that to get you to join.” Sam said.

“I don’t think so. He understood why I am looking into the military.” Jo said.

“Alright. You going in wanting to do something there?” Sam asked as they started to walk.

“Law enforcement.” Sam chuckled at her.

“Law enforcement? You as a cop. I can’t see that at all. You have issues with authority.” He said.

“I’m not going to be a cop. Bounty Hunter. More of a free rein.” Jo said.

“You would be good at that. Oh Dean is going to be home for dinner tonight with Cas. Want to invite Charlie?” Sam asked.

“Guess I will. Now you need to get a girlfriend.” Jo said.

“You don’t need to be pressuring me on this. Last we check, none of us thought you would be in a relationship. Especially with a girl.” Sam said.

“I didn’t think it would happen either.” Jo said with a smile on her face. Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m happy that you are happy. And I’ll support you joining the Navy.” He said.

“Thanks Sam. You’re a good older brother even though it’s a couple of months.” Jo looked up at him with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone got it: Roger Warth is War. I thought I could be creative with Jo's recruiter.


	13. Finding Out

Charlie sat in the IT department, fixing a computer for one of the teachers. She kept her study hall so she could go to the IT room to work. It was a good escape for her while she was at school. Even though she had it as her last period of the day but still. Working on a computer was relaxing. Nothing beat it. Well lying in Jo’s arms and feeling her finger going through her hair was pretty great. The office door open and she saw Kevin walk in with Jo. Charlie smiled as she rolled over in the chair. Jo caught her and smiled.

“What are you two doing here?” Charlie asked.

“Well Mrs. Anthony wants to know if her computer is done and sent both of us to get it.” Kevin said. Jo let go of her as Charlie rolled over to a shelf. She got up and pulled out a CPU. She walked over and gave it to Jo.

“She’s going to be happy.” Jo said taking it. Charlie pulled out file and gave Kevin a paper to sign.

“Yep. Her fan just died. Just need a signature that is was picked up.” She said.

“Got it.” He said as signed it.

“So how is Psychology?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t get the class and I don’t know why I was put in it.” Jo said.

“Because you needed one more class and it was the only open one.” Kevin said causing Charlie to smile.

“I forgot that. And also Kevin Tran asked for me to be in the class so I would behave.” Jo said looking at the boy.

“And it works. Going on three months and no a single outburst or talked back to the teacher.” Kevin said.

“Well you kicking my shin doesn’t help.” Jo said. Charlie gave Kevin a look.

“Don’t kick her.” She said.

“She’s lying. Let’s get this back to class. I’ll see you later.” Kevin said. Charlie grabbed Jo and gave her a kiss on the check which caused the blonde to smile as she left.

“I’ll see you after school.” Jo said as she walked out.

Charlie smiled as she sat back down. Thankfully when she worked after school, Ellen gave her a hour to help Jo with her College Algebra before she went to work. Though most of the time it was spent with the two making out before Charlie went to work. She went back to the computers and started working on them again. The bell rang a while later. Charlie smiled as she pulled out her keys and picked up her backpack. She left the IT room and headed to her truck. Quickly she got in and drove off to the house. When Charlie pulled up, she saw Jo and Sam weren’t there yet. Chances were Jo stopped at a gas station for something to drink.

Once she parked the car, she got out and went to the front door. Charlie knew there was a hidden key and was trusted to come into the house with if someone knew she was coming. Charlie pulled out a brick and pulled out the key. She unlocked the door, put the key and brick back and went inside. Charlie headed to Jo’s room and stopped when she saw Bobby standing in the hallway.

“Did you just get here?” Bobby asked.

“Oh yeah.” Charlie said.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” He said.

“I’m sorry for not saying anything Bobby.” She said as he smile.

“Alright. Say something next time when you walk in. You’re a good kid.” he said as she smiled.

“Thanks. I’m going to wait for Jo in her room.” She said. Bobby nodded his head as she went into her room.

Charlie sat her bag down beside Jo’s desk as she looked at all the knives. She has seen them a hundred of times but she still liked to look at them. Once in a while, Jo ended up adding a new one to the collection. She went to her desk and noticed the various papers all over it. There were papers from Government. Jo was having a hard time with the class. Charlie didn’t blame her. The class wasn’t the funnest and the most attention grabbing. She has even fall asleep in it too. Charlie started to clean up the desk and stopped when she saw the Navy folder.

This caused her to sit down and look through it. Paperwork was filled out and there were sticky notes with dates on them. When was Jo going to tell her about this? She put her hand over her face as she looked at all the papers. She heard the room door open and Jo was standing there with a grocery bag in her hands. Charlie closed the folder and held it up. Jo closed her eyes and sighed.

“Charlie…” She said.

“When were you going to tell me?” She asked. Jo came in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed.

“I-I don’t know. You are going off to college as well as everyone else while I’m stuck here.” Jo said.

“You don’t have to go and join the military.” Charlie said.

“WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?” Jo got up and yelled as tears formed up. Charlie looked at her.

“Go with me!” She said firmly as she stood up.

“I am not fit for school. And everyone wants to go to top end colleges. Even Meg wants to transfer to State. Me? I will have nothing to say when I’m asked about college. I won’t be able to get a job either.” Jo said as tears came down.

“I don’t want to lose you Jo. What if you get shipped off and get injured? I could lose you.” Charlie said as she felt herself start to cry.

“I won’t be sent to war Charlie. But I feel this the best for me.” Jo said. Charlie sat down beside her.

“But why?” Charlie asked.

“Its my best option to have a future so I don’t look like a failure when I’m beside you.” Jo looked at her as she went to wipe her tears away.

“I’ve never seen you as a failure. You’re my knight.” Charlie said.

“I’ve been shipped to Juvie and Boot Camp. I’ve come close to getting expelled from school. You are tied with Kevin GPA wise. You have been granted scholarships already. Plus you are so loved by many.” Jo said.

Charlie pulled her into a hug. Was this because Jo did feel a bit jealous of her? Jo was strong and never showed her emotions. Or was this because she didn’t want to tell her she wanted to join? She kissed Jo on the head before she sat up. Charlie wiped her tears away.

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth but I’m going to accept it.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

“Who else knows?” Charlie asked.

“Sam found out because he saw me come out of the recruiter's. And I told mom and Bobby because I need a updated physical. I plan to enlist after my eighteenth birthday. They said I would be sent to training in either June or July.” Jo said.

Charlie took a deep breathe in. “You really want to join the Navy?” She asked.

“Yes.” Jo said.

Charlie took Jo’s hand into her. “Alright. So it means till you leave for training, we’ll have to make the best of it.”

“I have like 8 months before I would be shipped but I have five months before I enlist.” Jo said.

“Still. I won’t see you for a while.” Charlie said.

“I know but I can earn time to come visit you.” Jo said.

Charlie nodded her head. This was going to be rough eight months

 

 


	14. Shooting Range

Dean heard about Jo going to join the Navy from Sam. And he also heard Charlie wasn’t too pleased about it. From Sam’s view, Jo and Charlie weren’t in the best of the relationships now because of it. Dean came into town to talk to the two and was going to speak to Charlie first. Jo would be easy and he could tell her how Charlie felt about it. And he even had a plan to help Charlie relax and take out anger too. He pulled up to her house and smirked. This was going to be fun to do. Dean got out of the car and went up to the door. He knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later, Charlie opened the door.

“Dean. Hi. What are you doing here?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“Sam told me about Jo going cameo. Came to talk to you and her about it. So we’re going to have some fun. Put on a jacket.” He said.

“I got work in a hour.” She said.

“Ellen is giving you the day off so we can talk. Now hurry up.” He said.

Charlie nodded her head and closed the door. Dean stood there and waited. Charlie opened it again. She stepped out as she closed the door and followed Dean to the car. It had been a while since she rode in the Impala. It was a nice car. Charlie took a seat and waited for Dean to drive off. As they drove, Dean looked at her.

“So how have you been Charlie?” He asked.

“Alright. I got my SAT and my ACTs done. And I sent all my college applications. Now I play the waiting game.” She said.

“Where did you apply to?” Dean said.

“MIT, Carnegie Mellon, Berkeley, and Stanford.” She said as he pulled up to a gun range.

“So what are we doing here?” She asked looking at him.

“We are going to go shooting. Come on.” Dean turned off the car and got out. Charlie sighed as she got out.

She followed him in. Dean went to the counter and showed them his idea. Charlie did the same as Dean. The cashier reached down and pulled out papers and gave them to each sign. Charlie took it and read it over. Basic safety contract. She read it over quickly before she signed it. She watch them give her them safety glasses.

“What type of guns do you want? Rental is $20.” He asked.

“Do you have a Colt 1911?” Dean asked.

“Yep. What about you girl?” He asked.

“Smith and Wesson Compact 9mm?” Charlie asked. Dean looked at her and smiled.

“A police gun?” He asked.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Give her a Colt instead. She can use a real gun.” Dean said. He pulled out Dean’s gun and another Colt for Charlie. He gave them a box of bullets.

“Bullets are $30. You know this is going to be around $70 plus your targets are $5 each.” He said. Dean pulled out a hundred and sat it down.

“Give her the zombie target and I’ll take a basic target.” He said.

The cashier took the cash and quickly gave the change back to Dean. Charlie took the glasses and put them on as he came back with the targets. Charlie took them as Dean took the guns and the bullets. He lead Charlie into the shooting range and it was empty. Dean smiled as he took a lane. Once he sat the guns and bullets down, he took the targets from Charlie and put up the zombie one. Charlie took out the cartage and started to fill it. Dean watched her.

“You know how to load and shoot a gun?” He asked.

“Yeah. I learn things when I get bored.” Charlie said looking at him.

“Well let’s see how good you are shooting.” He said as Charlie cocked the gun. She held up the gun and fired off some rounds. She lowered the gun and looked at target and saw they were focused on the chest. Dean patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

“Nice job Charlie. Video games helped.” He said.

“I play Call of Duty alot at night. I’ve been playing it alot since I found out Jo wanted to join the Navy.” She said.

“That’s a bit of an odd choice.” Dean said.

“I play Zombies.” She said as Dean started to load his gun up.

“So how are you feeling about Jo going Navel?” He said as Charlie fired a few more rounds.

“I don’t know really. I don’t want her to go.” She said.

“Why?” Dean took his target and set it up in the lane beside her.

Charlie sat the gun down and sighed. “She could get hurt and she’s going to be alone. None of us can help her or be there for her.”

“I think she is aware of it and still wants to risk it. But is it more that you’ll be alone at college and she won’t be there for you?” Dean fired off some rounds.

Charlie looked at him. He was right. While Jo was off at training, Charlie wouldn’t have much contact with her. And that scarred her. She knew no matter which of the four schools she would go to, the stress as a Computer Science major was going to be alot of stress on her. Yeah she was a pro on the topic but the amount of workload she was going to have was going to be heavy. And Jo when she was in school was her comfort when she was getting stressed. Dean looked at her.

“I’m right aren’t I?” He asked.

“...Yeah. She won’t be there when I need her.” She said as she felt a tear come down. Dean sat the gun down and went over to Charlie, pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t worry. After she finishes basic training, she can request leave to come see you. She’ll be there for you still.” Dean said. Charlie returned the hug.

“Still. She won’t be there when I need her. I’m going to be by myself and my first month there, I won’t be able to call her.” She said.

“You can write to her. And even send her packages. She could do the same for you. Don’t worry. She’s strong and so are you. You helped her improve in so many ways.” He said. Charlie looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Dean let her go.  
“Jo tended to go off and was so thick headed a x-ray machine couldn’t see through it. But at the same time, she tended to be isolated as well. When you two started to date, she became more open and calmed down. I think she wouldn’t have thought about joining the military if she hadn’t met you. Otherwise, I think she would just work at the Roadhouse for the rest of her life. That’s how you helped her improve. You are a hero for that.” Dean said. Charlie smiled.

“Thanks Dean. That means alot.” She said.

“Does that help you a bit with her joining? Knowing this would have never been an option if she hadn’t meet you. Because I think she’s also doing this to show you she could do it and to make herself a better person.” Dean said.

“It does. So are we going to fire off the rest of the bullets?” Charlie said making Dean smile.

“Sure. Let’s see your target practice.” He said.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the house after dropping Charlie off. He got her to see why Jo was joining. And Charlie being at ease made Dean happy. Now he was going to talk to Jo about how Charlie felt. Which was something he think Jo needed to hear. He loved seeing the two happy. Dean went into the house and went straight to Jo’s room. He saw her lying in bed messing with her father’s knife in her hands. He leaned on the door and knocked on the door. Jo looked at him.

“Hey. When did you get here?” She said as she sat up.

“Well I got here like an hour or so ago.” Dean said as he came in.

“What were you doing for a hour before you came home?” She said watching him take a seat.

“I went and spoke to Charlie about you joining the Navy. Sam told me he’s noticed that you two weren’t close like you usually are so I came back to speak to both of you.” Dean said.

“Did she bitch at you about it? We don’t even talk about it.” She said.

“Because she was scared. You won’t be there when she needs you and she can’t be there for you when you need her. That’s why she has an issue with you going.” Dean said.

“You think I want to be there with her? I wish there was a base near her. The closest is Virginia Beach.” She said.

“Does she know that? Because thats why she’s scared.” Dean said.

“She doesn’t talk about it. She only says she supported me and that’s all she’ll say about it.” Jo said.

‘Because she’s scare Jo. What you’ll have to do while on tour and training is call and talk to her. That will help. She’s strong but she fears losing you. And I don’t want you to lose her.” Dean said.

“...I’m scared at the thought of losing her.” She said.

“I know. Just reassure her you will keep in contact with her while you’re gone.” Dean said.

“I will.” Jo said.

“Good. Now your girlfriend is a pretty damn good shooter. Don’t piss her off.” He said causing Jo to laugh.

“I know. Bobby and mom took me, Sam and Charlie shooting with shotguns. Charlie could not keep her stance to save her life but she hit some of the pigeons.” She said.

“Did she get the shotgun bruise?” Dean asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah. I called it her badass badge. She had fun though. Bobby and mom love her like they love Cas. She’s family already.” Jo said.

“I know. She’s the sister I never wanted.” Dean said.

“What does that make me? I thought you never wanted me.” She said.

“Naw. You’re the one I wanted. You wrestle with Sam and me. Plus you fit in. But if you ever marry Charlie, there wouldn’t be a issue with her joining the family.” Dean said.

“We haven’t been together for a year. Marriage is something that is far off my mind. Second we’re all waiting for you and Cas to marry.” She said.

“We’ve talked about it and Cas wants to focus on schoolwork before marriage. So I’m not proposing yet.” Dean said.

“Aw. I can see you being all cute and bashful asking him to marry you.” Jo said with a grin. Dean reached over and kicked her foot.

“Shut your piehole.” He said as Jo smiled and laughed.

 

 


	15. A Moment

Charlie lied in Jo’s arm in her bed. Jo wanted to get away from her house. It was getting tense with the fact this could be the last Christmas Jo would spend home for a while. So she snuck away to Charlie's and would sleep there, especially on the weekends. Thankfully, Charlie's grandparents didn’t mind.

Jo brought her lip’s to Charlie’s shoulders and she kissed them gently. They were in bed naked and personally, liked it when they just lied in bed naked. Even if there wasn’t sex, Jo was happy. Charlie smiled at the feel of the kiss on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jo smiled.

“Hi.” She said causing Charlie to giggle. She rolled onto her side to face her.

“So how long are you staying tonight?” Charlie asked as she took ahold of Jo’s hand.

“Depends if my mom calls me and yells at me to come home.” Jo said.

“Well does she know you’re here?” Charlie said.

“Bobby does. I think he understands why I need out. But he thinks at the same time I need to spend time with my mother.” She said.

“Well your mom is taking this the hardest. Wasn’t your dad military?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. She never told me. If he was, he was most likely buried in his uniform. I don’t really remember the funeral. But I think it’s because I’m leaving and she doesn’t want to lose me like you don’t want to lose me too.” She said.

“Mother’s worry. I’m sure if my mom was awake, she would be checking on us all the time. We wouldn’t have any privacy where we can lie in bed naked.” Charlie said.

“Oh I can’t wait till we do this in your dorm room. Freak out your roommate so much.” Jo said making Charlie smiled.

“With my luck, I may have a roommate who would want to join us.” Charlie said.

“Ooh. I like the sound of that. You in the middle with your lips only being allow to kiss me while someone else pleasures you with me. I’m getting horny thinking about it.” Jo said as she started to kiss Charlie. Charlie smiled as she return the kiss.

“But what if I don’t want a threesome?” She said.

“Than that’s fine. Beside your mine and I would get jealous a bit if I let someone else touch you.” Jo said. Charlie smiled as she brushed Jo’s hair out of her face.

“So have you found anything about how leaves work?” She asked as Jo wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“I won’t get Leave till after training. I get 2 and a half days each month. So thats 30 days in a year. And I think 4th of July I do get off. I’m not sure.” She said.

“Ah. So if you visited me at college, you fly out, spend the day on me, and then fly back the next day?” Charlie asked.

“I would leave early in the morning to come see you. So we can spend the evening doing stuff. But how would I be sure you won’t go off and find someone?” Jo said.

“I wouldn’t do that. I would wait for you when you’re on leave and then remind you how much I love you.” Charlie said as Jo grinned.

“I think I’ll like that. Can I give you an early Christmas present?” She said.

“Christmas is next week. Can you wait?” Charlie said.

“I could but you see I have it with me, hoping I could give it to you tonight.” She said.

“Fine. Than give it to me.” She said.

Jo kissed her on the check. She moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her pants. After she dugged around in her pockets, she pulled out a little a little box and dropped her pants. She rolled back over to Charlie and gave her it. Charlie smiled as she took it. She opened it and saw there was a Claddagh in it. Charlie smiled.

“You got me a matching ring.” She said.

“Well I figured that with me going away, we should have matching rings. And that people will know you are taken so I don’t have to worry about them trying to steal you away from me.” Jo buried her face into Charlie's neck as she put the ring on the same way as Jo.

“I love it.” Charlie moved her head and gave Jo a kiss.

“I figured you would.” She said. As Jo returned the kiss, there was a knock on the door.

“Charlene, Dinner is ready. Will Joanna be joining us?” It was Charlie’s grandmother who called the two by their legal names no matter how many times they would ask them to call them Jo or Charlie.

“Yes grandma.” Charlie said.

“Alright. Hurry up.” Jo looked at Charlie.

“Dinner time.” She said giving her a kiss before she got out of the bed. Charlie smiled as she got out herself.

Once the two were dress, Jo went over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Charlie smiled as she felt the kiss. Jo stopped and took a hold of her hand and walked with her out to the dining room. They stopped when they saw Ellen sitting there with Charlie’s grandparents. Jo bit her bottom as she raised her eyebrow, not surprised her mother was there. Ellen got up and crossed her arms as she looked at the two.

“We need to talk Jo. Outside.” She said.

“Why not inside?” Jo said.

“Because I’m not going to let Charlie’s grandparents hear it. Outside now.” Ellen started to walk towards the back door. Jo sighed and followed her while Charlie looked worried. Jo followed her mother out to the second Jo closed the door, Ellen didn’t hold back.

“Why the hell are you running here every day?” She said.

‘Because I can’t handle the shit in the house.” Jo said.

“What shit?”

“Oh you always putting restrictions on me. Bitching how I may never see you again after I get ship off. Oh and let’s not forget that you seriously think I’m going to go off and kick someone’s ass.” Jo said.

“I know you Joanna Beth. You always look for a fight. That Michael boy originally wasn’t doing anything to you and the moment he said something you punched him.” Ellen said.

“He was bullying everyone. He didn’t touch me or Dean. But the moment he threw a punch at me, I fought back. I didn’t look for a fight. I needed to defend myself and yes I did threaten him with a knife but most people back off when they are threaten with a knife they back off. Yes he was the reason I was shipped off but you shouldn’t be forcing me to stay home because of it. I’m not going back.”

‘But you’re going away for three years Jo. That’s going to be hard on me than you going to Juvie or Boot Camp.” Ellen said. Jo stood there and looked at her.

“You want me home cause I won’t be home for three years? Mom I will come and see you.” She said.

“You’ll visit Charlie more than me.” Ellen said. Jo went over to her mother and hugged her.

“Mom, the holidays I’ll be on leave will be when she’s back here and I’ll see you. I’m not going to abandon you. I wouldn’t that to you.” She said. Ellen held onto Jo tightly.

“I know. I’m just scared if you did.” Ellen said.

“I promise I will visit you on breaks. I will come back on Fourth of July. Trust me.” Jo said as she let her go. She saw that her mother looked like she was going to cry.

“And I will skin you if you don’t.” Ellen said as she wiped her tears away causing Jo to laugh.

“You don’t have to worry about that. So I can stay the night?” Jo asked.

“Yes but you need to stay home for the next few nights.” Ellen said.

“Alright.” Jo nodded her head. Ellen pulled her in and kissed her on the head.

“Behave. Her grandparents are nice people.” She said as she walked to the gate.

“I shall.” I let them call me Joanna.” She said. Ellen stopped and smirked.

“Yeah that’s you behaving.” Jo watched her walk out of the back yard.

Jo looked up as snow started to fall. This could be the last time she’ll see it for a while. There were going to be alot of things she wouldn’t see or do for a while and it sucked a bit. As she stood there, Charlie came out the door and looked at Jo. She came up beside her and took her hand. It took Jo a couple of seconds to notice Charlie was there. She pulled her close to her causing Charlie to rest her head on Jo’s shoulder.

“Is everything okay?” She asked quietly.

“Mom was worried that when I have Leave, I would see you each time and not come back home. That’s why she wanted me home all the time.” Jo said.

“Do you have to go back tonight?” Jo smiled and kissed her on the head.

“No. I’m staying the night.” Jo said as Charlie looked up at her.

“Than why are you standing out here?”

“I most likely won’t see snow for a while. I won’t be in Kansas for a long time too.” Jo said.

“Well when you visit me, I’ll be in snowy places. So you’ll see snow again.” Charlie said. A smile came across Jo’s face.

“That’s true. Let’s go back in and eat dinner.” Jo said.

“Alright. Grandpa wants to tell you about his time in Vietnam.” She said.

“Why?” Jo said as she let go of Charlie and opened the door.

“Military to Military yet he was Army.” Charlie said as Jo chuckled.

Jo watched her go inside and noticed the snow all over her and all she could do was smile. Of course Charlie was going to be the biggest thing she would miss while at training.

 


	16. Dog Tags

Charlie held Jo’s tags in her hands. She enlisted a couple of days ago and was just sent her dog tags. She ran her fingers over each letter and number slowly. Seeing one online, on tv, video games and photos didn’t compare to being able to hold one. On it it read:

 

Harvelle, Joanna B.

e548296753 O Neg

None

 

“Its so surreal now seeing them.” Charlie said as she looked at Jo.

“I know. I’m really going. I belong to the government now.” Jo said as Charlie gave them back letting Jo put them back on.

“Do you know when you leave for basic?” Charlie asked as she moved a bit in the desk.

“July 7th. Because of Fourth of July and we graduate near the end of May. So July 7th was the best date.” Jo said.

“So we’ll only have a month in the summer time? That kinda of sucks. Do you get time in between training and tech school?” Charlie asked.

“No. I’ll leave the day after graduation from training and then I’ll be given my tour assignment.” She said as the bell rang. The two got up and Jo went over to her and took ahold of her hand as they walked to lunch.

“And then can you get leave and visit me at MIT?” She asked as Jo smirked.

“Yes. I will come visit you and Hermione up at MIT. But if I get station near you for my tour, you’ll have to come visit me.” Jo said.

“Deal. And you’ll have to come home and visit your mother.” She said as they came into the cafeteria. When they got into the line, Jo felt a pair of arms rest on her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Adam and Sam were behind them and gave the two girls a smile.

“So I heard you’re now official government property. How do you feel about that Joanna?” Adam said causing Jo to elbow him in the stomach.

“She told you to never call her Joanna.” Sam said as Adam rubbed where he was elbow.

“I was also told I would be stabbed with a knife.” Adam said.

“I’ll get a plastic knife if you really want me to stab you.” Jo said looking at him.

“Don’t please.” Adam said as Charlie got infront of Jo and handed her a tray.

“Then don’t call me Joanna.” Jo said.

“You know they might call you Joanna during training.” Sam said.

“I will be called Seaman Recruit Harvelle actually.” Jo said giving Sam a look.

“When do you leave for basic Seaman?” Adam asked.

“July 7th.” Charlie said.

“A month after graduation? I’m sure no one is going to see them for that month.” Adam said.

“Maybe. We’ll have to think of some ideas to spend in our last month together before my gradation.” Jo said giving Charlie a smile.

“Well you’ll both be 18 by then so you’ll have a bit more options on what you can do.” Sam said.

“There we go. We can stay in a hotel room for a week and not come out.” Jo joked.

“Why would we not come-oh wait.” Charlie blushed a bit causing Jo to kiss her on the head.

“Put two and two together Miss MIT?” Jo said.

“Wait you’re going to MIT?” Adam asked.

“Full ride. As long as I major in something with Computer Science.” Charlie replied as she pulled out her wallet to pay for her lunch.

“With what you are thinking of doing I would go into the Electrical Engineering one.” Jo said as she paid after Charlie.

“Maybe but I’m still debating.” Charlie said as Jo followed her to the table. Meg was already there with a small box of pizza.

“How do you manage to get pizza into the school?” Jo asked.

“Well I meet them out back after placing the order as I come to school. No one knows.” She said as the two sat down.

“Then how do you get out back to get the pizza?” Jo asked as Sam and Adam came over.

“You know we can go off campus for lunch right?” Meg said causing the four of them to stare at her.

“Wait what? I’ve been eating shitty food for most of the year when I could have ordered food here?” Adam said.

“Yeah. You four had no idea?” She said as Kevin came over with a Subway sub causing both Sam and Adam to toss their forks on the trays. Kevin stoppes and looks at them.

“Ok what did I miss?” He asked as he sat down.

“Meg just told us we can go off campus to eat.” Jo said.

“Oh. You do know I had an appointment today and I stopped by and got my lunch right?” Kevin said.

“Still. It explains how Meg always gets good food. Screw it I want a slice.” Adam said. Meg turned the box around for him as he grabbed a slice. Kevin smiled as he looked at Jo.

“So I see your tags?” He asked. Jo pulled them out from her shirt and took them off for him.

“Don’t steal my social.” She said.

“I have no need. So it’s finally official. Jo Harvelle is part of the Navy.” He said as he looked at them before he gave them back.

“Got them yesterday.” She said putting them back on and putting the tags under her shirt.

“And you signed up a couple of days ago. That’s fast. You excited for it?” Meg asked.

“Kinda of. Scared as well but I think that’s expected.” Jo said.

“It’s change. Everyone fears change rather they notice it or not.” Kevin said.

“Well it’s also I’m going to be away from everyone. And I won’t be able to contact anyone really. I can write letters but not really call.” Jo said.

“I guess you’ll be writing to us telling us about your joys about training then.” Sam said.

“Maybe.” Jo said with a smirk as she ate.

“So are they going to make you cut your hair shorter?” Meg asked.

“Um, no. I will have to keep it up but I am thinking of maybe cutting it shorter for training because most likely it’s going to get in the way. I don’t know.” Jo said causing Charlie to glare at her at the mention of cutting her hair. Jo looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“You are not allow to cut it all off.” She said.

“I wasn’t going to! What makes you think I would cut it all off. I would look horrible with short hair.” Jo said ad Adam pulled out his phone to record it.

“No you would look cute but I refuse for you to do it. I like it long.” Charlie said.

“You don’t have control over it. It’s my hair. And if I cut it short I will cut it short.” Jo said.

“Then you won’t get sex before you leave.” Charlie said. Jo just looked at her.

“I don’t need you to get off.” She said.

“But how you like it-” Jo put her hands over Charlie’s mouth and looked at her.

“Stop it. Now.” She said as Charlie grinned.

“Well this has gotten awkward.” Sam said.

“Clearly.” Jo said taking her hand away.

 

 


	17. Birthdays 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the sex

Jo lead a blind folded Charlie towards her birthday present. Charlie had a smile on her face as she held onto Jo’s hand. Jo showed up at her house and blindfolded her to take her there. Charlie got close to Jo when she came to a stop. She heard Jo open a door and then kissed her on the lips.

“Are we there?” Charlie asked.

“Yes. And this is to make up missing your last birthday.” She said pulling Charlie and then closed the door. Jo came up behind Charlie and took the blindfold off.

She saw they were in a hotel room. Charlie saw that Jo had brought over some of her gaming systems and were hooked up to the Flatscreen in the room. She saw on the table were some boxs of pizza, some bottles of soda and a bottle of Jack Daniels which made Charlie think she swiped it from her mother. Charlie looked at Jo who was smiling.

“What are we doing?” She asked.

“We are not leaving here for the weekend. Just me and you. Video games, movies, pizza, and sex.” Jo started to kiss her neck.

“But we have exams next week.” Charlie said as she moaned a bit.

“We don’t have exams on Monday. Now take off your clothes.” Jo said.

“We’re going to be naked this whole weekend?” Charlie asked as Jo wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I was planning to.” Jo stopped and started to walk to the bed as she started to take off her shirt. Charlie blushed and she took off her shirt.

She ran to Jo and pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her. Jo smiled as she moved her hands to her pants. Charlie stood up as Jo took her pants off. A smile came across their faces as Jo’s pants came off. Jo pulled Charlie ontop of her and started to kiss her. She took her hands and took off Charlie’s bra. She started to kiss them as Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s head. After a couple of seconds, Charlie took of Jo’s bra and rubbed her back. Jo stopped and looked at her.

“I love you.” Jo said as Charlie smiled.

“I love you too.” She said. Jo smiled.

She started to kiss her again as she took off Charlie’s underwear as she slowly kissed down her chest. She came down to her thighs and kissed them causing Charlie to moan. Jo smiled as she slid a finger into her. She brought herself up to Charlie’s chest and kissed them as she moved her finger around. Charlie dug her fingers into Jo’s hair as she felt her tongue on her breast and her fingers in her. Jo grinned as she felt Charlie’s fingers in her hair. She took her other hand and took off her underwear. She got on the bed and and moved her body with her hand as she added more fingers in. Charlie grabbed harder and made Jo moan a bit from the pulling. This only made Jo go faster.

She heard Charlie cry out in pleasure. Oh Jo was getting wet from her moans. Charlie wrapped her legs around her as Jo went faster. Her other hand went to her back and she dug her nails in which cause Jo to arch her shoulders as she moan louder. Oh god this was turning into the best sex they ever had. Soon enough, Jo had four of her fingers in and Charlie was leaving marks on her back. Jo watched her hips arch as Charlie came. Jo pulled her fingers out and sat up with a smile on her face. Charlie grabbed her and forced her on the bed. She positioned herself on top and looked at Jo.

Without saying a word, she went down and put her face to her crotch. She shoved her tongue in and heard Jo scream out. Charlie put one of her hands on her leg and used her other hand to place her fingers in with her tongue. Jo was really wet and didn’t seem it was going to take Charlie long to get her off. She stopped with her mouth and kept going with her fingers in order to take a breathe. She watch Jo squirm as she kept going. She saw Jo’s toes curled as he hips arched as she came. Charlie kissed her thigh as Jo breathed. Charlie came up and gave her a kiss.

“You’re never came so fast when I go to work.” Charlie said as Jo wrapped her arms around her.

“You had me going with the nails on my back and pulling on my hair.” She started to kiss her neck.

“Does your back hurt?” She asked as she smiled.

“Alittle but I can deal.” Jo said with a smile.

“Good...so what games did you bring with you?” Jo stopped and looked at the tv.

“All your Playstation games. Pick a game and I’m going to strip the bed so we can curl up still.” Jo said as she sat up.

Charlie smiled as she did so. After a while, Charlie and Jo were lying with their heads at the foot of the bed. Charlie had a control in her hand while Jo watched her. She kept dying and gave up playing but enjoyed watching her. Though Jo would try and distract her by kissing her neck and biting on her ear. But Charlie kept her focus with Jo’s advances. Soon enough, Charlie finished the level and looked at Jo. She put her chin in her hand as she looked at the blonde who was smiling at her.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m seeing what I can do to distract you.” Jo said as she gave her a kiss.

“Well you’re doing a very poor job and you’ve been going at it for maybe two hours.” She said. Jo scooted to her and took ahold of her hand.

“Well I need practice it seems so when I see you on leaves, I can get you going.” Jo said looking into her eyes.

“I think so. You know we never talked about what we plan to do once you finish your tour.” Charlie said.

“Well I have like three years before I’ll be done with the Navy. That’s why we never really talked about it.” Jo said as she moved to her side.

“But can we talk about it and have an idea of what we can do?” Charlie asked as she put the controller down. She looked at Jo and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Alright. We can. So close to three hours before we start talking about this.” Jo said causing Charlie to smile.

“I know. But to topic. Are you going to come out to MIT afterwards?” She asked.

“Maybe. I can get a apartment and start working on becoming a Bail Enforcer. And I can get a puppy too.” She said with a smirk.

“What about me and Hermione?” Charlie asked.

“Hm...Maybe you can move in with me. Damn that means I can’t get a dog.” She said making Charlie laugh.

“You can get one. Just know if they try to eat my cat, I will speak up and smack you.” Charlie said.

“Fine. But you can move off campus and move in with me. And during your senior year, I will make sure you are relaxed and happy and your work won’t stress you out. And I’ll cook you dinner too.” Charlie said as she started to kiss her jaw.

“Will you make me pancakes before I go to class?” Charlie asked.

“Of course. And I’ll bring them to you in bed too.” Jo said.

“Mhmm. I like this idea.” She said.

“Good. And because we were talking about pancakes, I want some pizza now.” Jo said.

“Well we have pizza over there that might be cold.” Charlie sad as Jo got out of the bed and walked over to the table.

“There’s a microwave here.” Jo said. Charlie watched her take a slice and started to eat it without heating it.

“I see. You know so far, this has been the best birthday I’ve had.” She said.

Jo smiled. “Than I’m doing my job as your girlfriend.” She said as she sat back down on the bed. Charlie put her head in her lap.

She rubbed Jo’s knee. They only had a month and a half left before Jo would leave. She still wished she wasn’t going so she could stay with her. But she came to accept Jo was doing it so she could be proud of herself though Jo had done alot to be proud of over the year they knew each other. She kissed her knee before she looked back up at Jo as she ate the pizza.

 

 


	18. Graduation

Charlie stood with Kevin in the front of the line. Because the two of them were tied with their GPA scores, they were both valedictorian for their class. She kept going through her note cards. She was nervous about making a speech in front of everyone. Kevin seemed fine. She had no idea how he was doing just fine. Kevin turned his head and saw Jo coming up with her robe not even zipped and her cap in her hand. He gave her a smile as she came up beside Charlie and gave her a kiss. The read head saw her and return the smile.

“You barely made it.” She said.

“We can blame Dean. But we made it. And everything is good to go for tonight’s party of us finishing hell.” Jo said with a smile.

“Great. Now you need to get in line.” Charlie said giving her a kiss.

“I will. Good luck and you’ll be fine.” She said before she put her cap on and started to walk.

Kevin looked at Charlie once Jo was gone. “She doesn’t know the graduation party is her shipping off party right?” He asked.

“No. We’ve kept her in the dark about it. I’m going to have to distract her to have her show up late so we can set it up which will most likely end up in sex.” Charlie said.

Kevin started to laugh. “Oh god.” He said before they were motion to start moving.

The two started to walk out of the area into the gym. Kevin and her walked up to the stage and took their seats as they watched the others take their seats. In order it was Jo was first of the group, than Meg with Adam right beside her and the two behind Jo then Sam was stuck in the back. Charlie saw Shurley come up and waited for everyone to be seated and settle down. The moment everyone did, he started to speak.

“Hello and welcome to Lawrence High School graduation, Class of 2014. This class has been one of the most difficult but the most interesting out of my six years of being principal. And I’ll be honest, I’ll be glad to see you go but I am proud of the choices you all are making after you leave her. I’ve seen them. Some of you are going to college, some of you are going into the military which I salute you, and some of you are going straight to work. There isn’t anything wrong with the choices you make in your life because you have a long road ahead of you. Now you have two valedictorians this year. So they both will be speaking and we shall go with ladies first with Miss Charlene Bradbury.” Shurley said before he stepped away as Charlie got up. She heard Jo, Adam, Meg and Sam cheer her on and saw Kevin doing the same. She smiled as she came up. Charlie pulled a paper out of her pocket and started to unfold it.

“Give me a second.” She said as she smoothed it out. She took a deep breathe in.

“Hello class of 2014. For 13 years, we've been force to sit at a desk and learn that 2+2 equaled 4, and spell and read, and to learn what happen in the past. But now it comes to an end for some of us but for the rest it's a step for us to go on learning even more. We've spent 13 years of our life finding what and who we are, finding out what we are good out, what we suck at, and what can do. We learn what we want to learn or do later in life, no matter what it is. Some of us will look back at the time and see how it was, we will take it and put it forth later in life. But today is the day when he realize we are free now. We are about to go on to college, fall in love with the other sex or of the same sex, go into the workforce, go into the military, or just sit at home and do nothing. There is a quote I will always remember, If you want to achieve greatness, don't ask for permission. We are the greatness, we don't need to permission to continue on.” Charlie said. The student body started to applauded her causing her smile. She looked at Jo who was smiling and mouthed perfect to her. Charlie smiled before she sat down. Kevin gave her a smile before he stood up and went to the podium. He faked cough a couple of times to get everyone to stop.

“I don’t have a great speech like Charlie did but I do have a story to tell you. You might know it or have seen it. Around late February, two of my friend meet for the first time during lunch. They were from two different worlds. One liked to break people’s faces in and the other was computer savvy. You might know who this is about just by those details,” some of them laugh as Charlie blushed on stage, “Well these two started to fall in love and this looks like the love we all want to have in our lives. I saw one of them show up to a LARPing, Live-Action Roleplay so you know what it is, and wait for us to finish and have food for her and the others on her team while the tech savvy one started to learn how to fight from the face breaker so she could defend herself and I will tell you, it was funny to watch. It also got to the point the face breaker took a beating so she wouldn’t be sent off to Boot Camp so she could stay with the Computer savvy one.

Well we remember some of those selected people from the year above us. While at Prom, one of them harmed the computer savvy one which cause facebreaker to go off in a storm of anger. Well she broke someone’s face and was sent off for it. That first half of summer was the hardest any of us have seen because 90 days feels like forever. Well facebreaker came back to us and it seemed like their romance picked up where it left off. This year they were in rough patches. Computer Savvy is going to one of the best schools for computers while facebreaker got accepted to be part of the United States Navy. Now I’m telling you this story because these two have seen the best and the worst of high school and they survived it with each other and will have each other after today. And the two of them were some great people to look up to with everything they went through. And I wish them and anyone else a bright and happy future.” Kevin said. He went back to his seat as everyone clapped. Charlie looked at him.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because it’s a good inspirational story. You two did go through a lot.” He said with a smile.

Then they started hand out the diploma and started with Kevin and Charlie since they were right there. After they moved the tassels to the other side, they sat back down which allow Shurley to start calling names to hand them out. When they got to the H’s Charlie perked up to see Jo who was the first H. Jo walked onto the stage as her name was called and went over to Shurley who looked like he was grinning. He handed her the diploma and shook her hand.

“Good luck Seaman Harvelle.” He said as Jo smiled.

“Thank you sir.” She said before she walked away. She gave Charlie a smile as she walked by and went off the stage.

Soon enough they got through all of them With Sam leading them out. Shurley took a deep breathe in as he started to speak again.

“Now comes the end of the ceremony. You are no longer high schoolers. You are now adults. So congratulations Class of 2014.” He said. He watched them toss their caps into the air and cheer in joy.

Kevin and Charlie kept their on and got off the stage. Charlie went over to Jo and smiled seeing her there. Jo gave her a smiled and placed her arms around Charlie’s neck and kissed her. Jo then rested her head ontop of hers and smiled.

“I got my diploma.” Jo said.

“I know and I’m proud of you. And when we get back to your place, I want to be alone with you.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yep.” Charlie said as she messed with Jo’s robes causing Jo to bit her lip and smiled.

“Then we shall.”

* * *

Jo sat on her bed putting her shirt back on as Charlie was rising her mouth out. She sat there with a smile on her face as she finished. Most of the time, Jo insinated the sex but Charlie doing it was pretty hot. Charlie came back as she was fixing her hair. She went over to Jo and sat on her lap. She put her arms on her shoulders causing Jo to wrap hers around her waist.

“So shall we go and show up to the Roadhouse for the party?” Jo asked.

“I think so. They might be wondering what we’re doing.” Charlie said. Jo smiled and gave her a kiss.

“Then let’s go.” She said. Charlie got up and went to the door.

Jo grabbed her shoes and put them on real quick and went over to Charlie and took ahold of her hand. they walked out of the house and towards the Roadhouse. Charlie rested her head on Jo’s shoulder as they walked. They went through the back door to get to the floor. When they got there, Jo was taken by surprised by the banner that hung in the middle of the room saying: Good Luck Jo. She felt tears form in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Charlie gave her a smile and pulled Jo into a hug. Ellen came over and laughed.

“Joanna, are you crying?” She asked.

“Shut up mom.” Jo said as Charlie wiped her tears away.

“Now come on. Time to celebrate.” Ellen said walking with her and Charlie out towards everyone.

“I thought it was going to be a graduation party.” Jo said.

“We wanted to throw you one instead because of you joining the Navy. And some of us didn’t know when we would see you again.” Charlie said.

“You didn’t have to do this.” She said looking at everyone.

“Well Jo, you save some of our asses from Michael and we never thank you nor Dean for it. But After you beat his ass at Prom, he didn’t even touch us. No one has heard from him either. And you made one of the toughest choices that none of us would have made.” Meg said as she came over. Ellen handed Jo a napkin to Jo so she can wipe away her tears. Charlie took it and started to wipe her tears away. Jo really was speechless. She went over and gave Meg a hug.

“Oh my god. I’m being hug. I don’t like this.” Meg said. Jo let her go and smacked her arm.

“Bitch.” Jo said. Dean went behind the bar and pulled out some bottles.

“Okay now let’s have some fun. Ellen, this is your place. Can we do some shots?” Dean said.

“Well the bar is closed for the night so we can do this. Just don’t report me.” Ellen said with a smile. Dean smiled and started to pull  out shot glasses.

“Alright. Everyone who graduated get your asses over here.” Dean said as he poured Jack Daniels into everyone’s shot glasses. Jo brought Charlie over to the bar as everyone came over. Dean our some shots her him, Cas, Bobby and Ellen as well. They each took a shotgun and Dean stood there and smiled. He held his up.

“Now listen here, you bitches know I was here last year but this year is clearly different. I know Sam, Charlie and Kevin got full rides to Stanford, Harvard and MIT. Jo is going to don Cameo while Adam and Meg are going to state. I was happy that you six still stuck together. Now drink up and put some hair on your chest.” He said. Jo, Sam and MEg took the shot like a pro as the other three made a face and Charlie started to cough.

“You three are wimps.” Dean said as Jo started to rub Charlie’s back.

“That burns.” Charlie said.

“Okay, you are going to need to party more at MIT.” Sam said.

“I don’t think they party at MIT.” Castiel said.

“Well Charlie needs to learn to handle her alcohol.” Dean said. Jo rubbed her hand on Charlie’s shoulder and gave her a smile. She pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know, the next chapter will be the last and than I shall work on the sequel.


	19. Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Handcuffs and Grade A's. But I am working on the sequel which shall be called Anchors and Computers Chips. I hope you've enjoyed this one and will enjoy the sequel.

Jo sat in the car with Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Charlie. It was time for her to leave for training. For the past month, she did dread this day because of the fear of leaving everyone. But she knew in eight weeks she would see them again and with Dean as well to see her graduation from basic. She looked at Charlie who had her eyes closed and her head resting on her chest. Jo reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. Charlie had to be tired from the past month they had. Basicly every day they did something that would mostly wear Charlie out. She really wasn’t meant for physical activities.

Charlie planned so much for the two of them. Hiking, rock climbing, and even camping. Though Jo did enjoy the camping the most. The two of them were out there for three days and just being alone and happy with each other made it the best memory Jo would have. She put her head onto of hers as she looked out the window and watch them pull into the bus station. Closer now. When they parked the car, Jo kissed Charlie on the head.

“Hey, we’re at the bus station.” She said. Charlie woke up and looked at Jo.

“We are? Alright.” She said. Bobby parked the car and they all got out. Sam opened the trunk and pulled out Jo’s dufflebag. Jo looked around and found the bus where there was a military officer standing near checking people in.

“I think I found my bus.” Jo said as Charlie took ahold of her hand.

“I still don’t want you to go. I know I’m being selfish.” She said.

“I know. But I’ll be able to call and write to you.” Jo said. They started to walk towards the bus and Jo came to a stop a few feet away. Ellen came over and gave Jo a hug.

“My baby girl all grown up. Oh I wish your father could see you now. He would be so proud of you.” She said.

“I know mom. I promise I’ll call you when I get to training. And then you’ll have to let Charlie know I got there safely.” Jo said as Ellen let her go. She kissed Jo on the head and smiled.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Ellen said.Jo nodded her head. Bobby came over and gave her a hug.

“You’ll do fine. Don’t worry.” He said.

“Thank you. Keep mom safe.” She said looking up at him.

“Like I don’t do that anyways.” Bobby said. He let her go and she looked at Sam.

“You’ll have fun at Stanford. And get a girlfriend. Seriously.” Jo said playfully punching his arm.

“I will. You do know I expect letters and calls as well.” Sam said.

“I promise I’ll write.” Jo said. Before she even looked at Charlie, she took her bag and sat it on the ground and opened it. Jo pulled out her father’s jacket and closed ti back up. She went to Charlie and put it on her.

“Jo, I can’t.” She said. Jo shook her head no.

“No. Charlie, I want you to hold onto it. With you I know it’s safe. Plus you have something with me.” Jo said.

“Can I raid your closet and take some of your button ups with me too.” Charlie asked.

Jo laughed. “Sure. I left some here. Don’t take them all.” Jo put her hands on Charlie’s face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She pulled Charlie in and kissed her. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s neck. She broke the kiss and they held on to each other.

“When I get the chance, I’ll call you. I did promise Mom I would call her first. She’ll let you know when I get there.” She said. Charlie nodded her head as she felt a tear fall down. Jo let her go and wiped her tear away with her thumb.

“I love you.” Charlie said.

“I know.” Jo said with a smile. She kissed her again. She picked up her Duffle bag.

“I’ll see you in eight weeks.” Jo said.

“I’ll wait for your call Jo.” Ellen said.

“It’ll be soon.” Jo said as she walked backwards.

“Be safe. And don’t get into fights.” Charlie said causing Jo to laugh.

“I won’t. Love you guys.” She said as she fought back tears.

Charlie couldn’t bring herself to say anything as she watch Jo walked over to the officer. Jo pulled out her papers from her bag and gave them to him. Once he cleared her, Jo walked to the bus’s step. She looked at them and smiled. With a small wave, she got on the bus and took her seat. Now started her new life.

 

 


End file.
